Sailor Moon Return of the Dark Kingdom
by Flyboy254
Summary: It was supposed to be a simple mission. I never could have imagined what I found out in Tokyo, and who I really was...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Big Ole Jet on the Line-up, and Jubans newest student.

Narita international airport was always busy, handling the immense load of international flights to and from the greater Tokyo area. Today was no exception as three middle school students waited as welcoming committee for an American exchange student.

* * *

"Arrrgh! Why did we volunteer! I'm so hungry I could eat a horse!" Ami and Lita just ignored Serena, as usual, and instead stared fixedly on the gate that was supposed to have deposited their new friend right in their laps. 

"Lita, where do you think the new student is?" asked Ami, head in a book as usual.

"I don't know, but when I find them I'm gonna take them to the nearest bridge and-" Just then a voice sounded to their left. 

"Excuse me, do any of you go to Juban middle school?" Turning, Ami and Lita were greeted by short blond hair, sparkling blue eyes and shining white teeth. It seemed that they almost melted into the floor at the sight of him. Their voices seemed to leave to. 

"Uh…uh…hi…uh…" was all Lita could get out. Ami was just speechless. 

"Hi! I'm Serena!" 

"How do ya do? Names Bob." They both shook hands, and Serena got a closer look. He was handsome, but not like Darrien. There was a ruggedness to his face though, which was the exact reason the other two girls were falling over themselves. "Um, are they okay?" Looking behind her, Serena shrugged. "They're fine, they've just had a lot to eat. Come on! Lets show you around."

* * *

Riding the train to Azabu, Bob couldn't help but realize that both Ami and Lita were close to him. If you consider close two inches away in either direction. Serena, however, was happily munching on a piece of candy from the vending machines. 

"So, where are you from?" asked Ami, slightly blushing. 

"Oh, you can talk?" Ami turned so red it looked like her face was turning into a tomato. "Well, if you really must pry, I'm from Pennsylvania, near Philadelphia." Lita perked up at this. 

"Wait, your from the city? That is so cool! What's it like? Is it true that people carry guns around in plain sight?" Slightly taken aback by the last question, Bob rebounded quickly. 

"Well, if you walk around in America with a gun in the open, you don't last very long. But Philly's awesome. We have four sports teams, three parades a year, and the cheesesteak!" 

"A…cheesesteak?" Laughing, much to the confusion of the other passengers, he continued. 

"Don't worry. If you can cook, I'll teach you how to make one."

* * *

Queen Beryl surveyed her forces. Each had been recruited willingly, fooled into joining her cause. There was no way out for them now. Each would serve, or they would die. Jedite, Neflyte, Zoycite, and Kunzite each reported that each human here was willing to serve, until death. Smiling at her pawns marching off, she promised herself that this time there would be no failure.

"Alright! Its about time you showed up!" Mina and Ray were at the game center, near the Sailor V game, as usual. When they saw Bob, however, they reacted in much the same way as Ami and Lita. 

"Is this the new way to say hello?" Bob whispered into Serena's ear. She merely dropped her head in exhasperation. It was then that Bob noticed where they were. "Hey, hey, an arcade!" Walking off, he browsed through the Crown, leaving the girls to swoon.

"Isn't he dreamy?" said Ray.

"Oh, geez yes! And he can cook!" Lita was nearly falling out of her seat.

"And he seems really smart!" It was the first time Ami was focused on something other than books.

Mina just sat there in a daze. 

Only Serena was uneffected, possibly because she was the only one with a…boyfriend. "Hey, do you think he could be a monster?" The others looked at her like she had sprouted a second head. 

"No way! He's from America, remember!" Now Lita looked mad.

"That's right, Lita, and he didn't try and drain the passengers on the plane." They all nodded at this.

"Plus, we would've sensed it, wouldn't we?" Both Ami and Lita nodded.

Mina just sat there, dazed. 

Serena sighed again, then turned to see Darien walking towards them. 

"Hey, Serena, whats going on?" "We have a new exchange student from America! His names Bob and-" 

"Bob? Come on, that can't be his real name. Why would he call himself that instead of Robert?" 

Serena shrugged. "Maybe it just sounds good to him? It sure sounds good to them." She pointed to the others, who were starring at the single blonde head, surrounded by a crowd, playing the Sailor V game with his back turned, both eyes closed, and using one hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Chatter and Cheesesteaks

They were walking to Lita's apartment, each girl pelting Bob with questions ranging from where he lived to what he ate to his shoe size. Though confused, he answered each question as best he could, until Darien caught him off guard. 

"So, whats the reason you came to Japan?" Darien had a malicious look in his eye. Bob seemed oblivious to it.

"Well, to be honest, I just wanted to get away for awhile, ya know? See the world, see new places, meet new people, that kind of thing." 

"So where's your family?" Bob paused, not long but enough for both Darien and Serena to notice. 

"Oh, they're home, Mom getting everybody ready for school and dad going off the fight another fire." Just then, they came to Lita's apartment. "So, who's pad is this? Looks nice." Lita almost fainted.

* * *

"So, who wants to learn how to make a Philly cheesesteak?" Instantly, Lita was behind him, causing some surprise and a thrown frying pan. 

"Jeez, sorry, I'll get-" 

Then, four voices cried out "No, I will!" Before he could life a finger, each of the girls was tripping over themselves and each other to get the frying pan. 

"Um, is this normal for them?" Sighing, Darien answered "Only when theres trouble around."

* * *

After ten minutes, Bob finally had a chance to start making the steaks, Lita meticulesly noting every detail. The others were talking about more secretive matters. 

"Come on Serena," whispered Ray. "Theres no way he could be in with Queen Beryl! He's to nice and sweet and charming…" 

Ami picked it up and ran. "And smart and witty and handsome…" 

Mina was just staring. 

"Listen guys, I have to get home. If I don't my mom will kill me!" Serena was already halfway to the door.

"Should I walk you home Serena?" asked Darien, getting up.

"No thanks Darien. Luna's probably out there already, waiting to chew my head off." Chuckling, they all waved goodbye. 

"Hey Serena, why you leaving? I just made your steak!" She saw Bob holding what looked like a really delicious sandwhich. It was almost painful to say what she had to.

"Sorry, but tomorrows Sunday and-" Bob looked up.

"Wait, Sunday?" Serena nodded. Bob looked at his watch and nearly hit the roof. "Oh crap! Listen everyone, I hate to make this short, but I've gotta jet. Lita, you know the recipe?" She nodded, grinning from ear to ear. "Alright. Listen, these are done now, so dig in and enjoy! Oh, send me the bill and I'll pay it back when I get the chance, ok?" Another nod. "Alright," he said, grabbing a finished one from the counter, accompanying Serena out the door. "I'll see you all Monday!"

* * *

"So, I guess you and Darien are the couple of the group?" Not realising he was still there, Serena nearly dropped her almost finished cheesesteak. 

"Uh, yeah, I guess you could say that." Looking up into the sky, Serena was caught off guard by the look of dispair in his eyes. "Man, I wish I could get a girl." Now Serena was completely baffled. 

"Geez, this guy gives dense a whole new meaning." 

Realizing she was looking, he returned to normal. "So, how is it?" Grinning, she replied "Nice. Thanks for dinner. I'll see you Monday." Waving, he walked off.

"Well its about time Serena! Do you know how worried I was!" Luna was standing at the foot of Serena's bed, her face contorted in rage.

"Yes I know, but I was hanging out with the new exchange student." By now Serena was halfway off to dreamland.

"I don't care if it was the emperor! You shouldn't be out so late. Especially when we don't know the whereabouts of Queen Beryl or her generals." Sighing, Serena lay down in her bed, tired and ready to fall asleep. 

"You should've been there, Luna. He was pretty nice, and he was funny and good at the Sailor V game and…" but she couldn't continue. She finally fell asleep. 

"Hm. A new student, eh?" Leaping out the window, Luna raced to find Artemis.

* * *

"Artemis! Get down here this instant!" Yawning, Luna's pure white counterpart slowly creeped into the window. 

"Luna…Do you know what time it is?" He cleary was not a night cat.

"Yes I do! I was up all night waiting for Serena! You should have done the same for Mina!" 

"Hey calm down," he said, leaping from the window to the ground. "I knew Mina was with her friends, safe and sound." 

"Oh really? Did you know a boy from America was with them?" At the mention of "America", Artemis dead fainted. 

"You mean," He didn't finish. Luna did it for him.

"That's right Artemis, I think he's back as well. And if that means what I think it means, we are all in very real danger!"

* * *

Walking along a deserted back alley to his hotel room, Bob suddenley realised he had no clue where he was. Just then, three shadows emerged from the alley. "Well, well, well, look here boys. We got ourselves a regular coverboy." The other two shapes sniggerd. When it walked into the light, Bob made out a ragged leather jacket, a cheap pair of sunglasses, and a large switchblade. 

"Listen, I don't want any trouble." He took out his wallet and flashed a million yen. "You see this? It dosen't matter to me if I'm dead. You can have it all if you let me go." This made the trio laugh even harder. 

"Sorry, playboy, but theres still a small matter of witnesses." What happened next was so fast, the three theives thought it was a hallucination from the hospital drugs. 

When the lead one with the blade rushed forward, Bob caught him, pulled him forward and kneed him in the gut. He then swung him into the second, causing both to fall into a dumpster. The third had almost got away, but a trashcan to the legs stopped him short of the street. Flicking out a small but sharp pocketknife, Bob kneeled down next to him. 

"Now listen, and listen good. I'm still not in a bad enough mood to hurt you boys. Understand?" The man only nodded. "Glad you understand." Throwing him against the curb, Bob walked off saying "Goodnight." Unknown to him, two pairs of eyes were watching him.

"Maybe you were wrong about that guy, Luna. He just fought off three thugs. Maybe he could still help us." Both were walking back to their respective owners, arguing over the nature of their new arrival.

"You are insane, Artemis! That 'boy' is dangerous! Did you see the way he handled those men? Certainly it could have been handled differently." 

"Luna, I think another way went out the window when they refused the money."

Growling, what happened next scarred Artemis silly. Luna's hair stood up on-end, her back arched, and she got on her tiptoes. "Well fine! If he's who we think he is, then YOU go meet him!" Having never seen Luna like this, Artemis ran until he couldn't anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Two kinds of Worship

The bells rang loud and clear over TA Girls School as 12:00 mass ended. Walking out, Bob marveled on Tokyo as a whole. "Man, emperors, Nintendo and karaoke. No wonder this place is such a hit." He was interrupted in his train of thought, however, when a familiar face caught his eye. "Hey, Ray!"

Ray was simply helping out with a science project she had. And, after her behavior yesterday, scolded herself for acting like that because of a boy. She had not, however, anticipated this. "Oh, hi Bob. You're catholic?" 

"Yeah, born and bred. But you aren't, are you?" This caught Ray off guard, but he continued before she could speak. "Yes, you're a follower of Shinto, and what's more, you are a priestess living in the Hikawa shrine nearby." Now Ray was the one starring dumbfounded at the blonde. 

"H-how did you know all that?" Now she was nervous. Maybe he was an enemy.

"Simple. They have your picture up in the church." Just then, she remembered that the sisters had put up pictures of the various students, both to show the prestige of the school, and to give a sense of background. "So, can I see the shrine?" Now she was completely aghast.

* * *

"Well, here we are. My families shrine." Despite his good nature, Ray was never completely at ease with any man, except for her grandfather. But that was before she met Bob. Somehow, he made her forget all her prejudices, her hates, and her fears. It was as though the boy next to her was merely a good friend from…long ago! 

"So, what do you do as a priestess?" This snapped her back to reality. 

"Oh, well mainly just caring for the temple and anyone who comes by." Nodding, Bob explored a little, asking the odd question here and there. 

"So, would it hurt to see an authentic ceremony?" Now Ray's instincts were on alert. If she took him into one of the buildings alone, he could attack her and nobody would know. But if he was an enemy, she couldn't let him know she knew. "Sure, just let me call Ami. She likes to help with these things anyway."

"So you decided to call me!" Both Ami and Ray were inside Ray's house, Bob waiting outside starting a fire. "What if he decides to have a little fun and destroy the shrine?" 

"That's why I called you. IF that does happen, we won't have to wait for the fire department, will we?" Frowning, Ami turned her back. 

"I still don't understand why he would want to see such a ritual. If he is our enemy, why not finish you off when you both were alone?" Not ready to answer, Ray continued her preparations.

"Wow." That was the single thought running through Bob's mind as he watched Ray pray in front of the flames, then almost go into a trance like state. He had no clue what was going on, but was smart enough to keep quiet.

"Girls, get out of there, now!" "I can't, I'm stuck!" "Listen, We'll get through this together! Now grab my hand!" "They're coming this way!" "Alright you terrorist animals! Lets finish this, here and now!"

Kunzite laughed softly to himself. He decided to have a little fun with the two Senshi, as well as their friend.

Bob noticed it a split-second before Ami, and was already moving. An ember had landed on Ray's clothes, and instantly started smoking, before breaking into flame. "Ray! Drop now!" Snapping too, Ray looked at her right arm, then dropped to the ground. Bob and Ami were busy with putting her out. "Jesus, girl! I can't believe they don't fireproof these things!" Looking to his left, he saw more embers landing on some wood. "Ami! Stamp out that fire!" Looking at the fire, she ran to it. 

"Get it out! Get it out!" Ray had never known fear like this. It was like all her powers had left her. Finally, Bob managed to extinguish the flames, and sat her up. Thankfully, he was unable to see Ami handle the fire. "You…you saved me." 

"Hey, don't think about it. It's lucky my dads a firefighter, or else you'd be Kentucky fried." Looking at her, he picked her up in a piggy-back. "Come on. Let's get you to your room to change." In utter disbelief, Ray let her head rest on his back. 

"Thank you."

* * *

Meanwhile, the other girls and Darien were talking to Luna and Artemis, inside Lita's apartment. "Wait, you think he's what now?" 

"The leader of the Queen's Guards, Serena." Luna, it seemed, was being very hesitant about this situation.

"What were the queens guards, Luna?" Lita was now really interested.

"Well Lita, the queens guards were the queens handpicked warriors. She chose the best of the best to form them, and the best of them to lead them. Their leader was named Apollo." They had a mental image of Bob leading warriors, but it didn't quite fit.

"Wait," injected Darien "How come we haven't heard of him before this? Isn't it your job to tell us these things?" 

"Well, yeah," said Artemis. "But you see, we didn't think he survived." 

"Why?" Luna and Artemis looked uncomfortable at Mina's question.

"Well, when you all were sent to Earth, the Queens Guards tried one last defense. But it was to late. His men loved him, and they couldn't bear to see their leader die. So they knocked him out, then sent him to Earth. And, by the state of things, it seems they chose the right place." Artemis had a slight smile on his face.

"You mean America? What's so special about sending him there?" They all stared at Serena, surprised she hadn't figured it out.

"You see, Mina, Apollo was truly a ball of fire. He constantly was in duels, caused so many scandals, and had so many controversial victories, that many assumed he died fighting." Luna thought it probably would have helped.

"Seems like you were wrong." There was a fire in Darien's eyes.

"Hey, it's not like you knew anything about this, either!" Now Artemis was mad!

"Hey, guys! Lets not get angry over this, right Luna?"

"Serena, you must understand that he is not a monster, but he may be notworking alone. Unless you find out otherwise, be VERY careful around him."

* * *

"So, will she be alright?" Ami and Bob were walking back from the shrine after getting Ray's grandfather, who was incredibly grateful. 

"Oh, don't worry about her, she's fine. The fire was more showy than anything. Mostly a few burns here and there, but she's fine. Nothing hospital worthy." Ami couldn't help but stare at the American. She knew there was something different about him, she just couldn't figure it out. 

"So, you know a good place to eat?" Nodding politely, she took his hand and led him to her favorite space.

* * *

"Sir, we've got a situation." As always, the president was the first one to hear such information. 

"Alright, what is it Jerry?" 

"Sir, according to Japanese intel, a new terror group has cropped up." Taking the file from the aide's hand, the president was struck first by the name. 

"Liberators of the Universe?" If the aide didn't pick up the sarcasm, it was time for a staff shake-up.

"Yes, sir." The president started flipping through the file, sorry he had to fire this poor guy.

"They appear to be a quasi-religious group. They've just been revealed, so we have no viable information yet, but they seem to have run of the mill weaponry as well an equipped fighting force. They also appear to be on the move." The president looked up. 

"On the move where?" 

"Unknown, sir. But they are considered dangerous by our analysts." Looking back at the folder, the president spoke again. 

"Have the prime minister know that we are with him on this. Also, put our forces in Korea on high alert." 

"Yes, sir." Nodding the aide out, the president flipped through the photos of suspected members until he found a face he thought was long gone; Maxwell Stanton, the "drainer". He then picked up his line to the CIA. "William, how's Poltergeist 1 holding up?" The head of the CIA on the other end answered "He reports in tomorrow, sir."

* * *

"Well, I have to tell you, this place is nice." Ami and Bob were seated in a small coffeehouse. Not the gothic kind so common in America, though. This was more similar to a Starbucks, but not in price. 

"So, I guess you come here often?" Ami nodded. "Yes. I'm usually the only one who comes here though. Still, it's a nice place to stop and think." Both were waiting for their orders, Bob a black coffee, Ami a decaf. Scanning, Bob spotted a book hanging out of Ami's bag. 

"What's that?" Surprised, Ami looked into her bag. 

"Oh, this? It's a book I'm reading, 'Love in Excess'." She was almost overjoyed at finding someone else interested in books.

"Hm, what's is about?" 

"It's the story of a man who falls in love with two women, and slowly reforms himself for them." Each word seemed to come out in a surge of happiness.

"Wow, that's tough. I can tell you, if I ever find a girl, that's gonna be the easy part." Surprised at his obliviousness, Ami stared for a few seconds before coming to. 

"Excuse me?" Looking up, Ami saw their waitress. "Here are your drinks." 

"Thank you." They took their drinks. Ami and the waitress were amazed to see Bob start drinking the minute he got the cup. 

"Ah! Very nice." The waitress walked off, leaving the pair alone again. 

"So, you like reading books like that?" At this comment, Ami was disappointed to hear Bob act like a typical boy. 

"Why? Think readings a waste of time?" Embarrassment clear, Bob hastily backtracked.

"No! Believe me, I'm the last person to say something like that. What I meant was I'm more into modern classics." 

"Oh? Like what?" Ami's face still showed some trace of ire.

"Well, the 'Hunt for Red October' for one." Now Ami was back to the way she was when she first met Bob. A mass of jelly. Looking at his watch, Bob realized he was running late. "Listen, Ami, I've got to run. Don't worry, I'll cover the check." Striding out the door, he left a million yet note, and a dumbfounded girl.

* * *

Mina hadn't expected anything like Bob. She had met many boys as Sailor V, but this was the first one who had her in his grasp. He was smart, fun, nice, and everything else. The only thing was…he was coming this way! She tried to hide, but he saw her. "Hey, Mina!" 

Instantly, her legs turned to jello, and her mouth disconnected from her brain. "Uh…hi…uh…Bob…uh…" 

"Well, you certainly are a skilled conversationalist. Come on, I'll buy you a drink." Not knowing what else to do, she walked off with him.

"So, you don't go to Juban either, do you?" She didn't see that one coming.

"Uh, no. I go to Shiba Koen." 

"Hm, I looked at that school seemed like a nice place. Guess it is if you go there." Mina just giggled. "So, how did you meet the others if you go to a completely different school?" Now Mina was in trouble. She had to lie, but she couldn't to someone like him. 

"I…uh…meet them at a…party! Yes, a party!" 

"Darn, all you girls there, it must've been one heck of a party." Whispering, Mina replied "You have no idea." 

Remembering what Luna had said, she decided to take a chance on something. "So, do you ever have weird dreams?"

Bob laughed. "Oh sure. Who hasn't? Once I dreamed that Ronald McDonald was chasing me around my house with a machete!"

Waiting for him to stop laughing, she asked a similar question. "No, I mean, dreams that are more like memories."

At this, Bob became silent, and after a few seconds, said nothing. Then he spoke. "I've had one weird dream lately. I'm running down a street, and everything's on fire. Then, a brilliant flash of light appears, and these six girls appear. They help me, but after that, the dream cuts off."

They both sat in silence before Bob spoke again. "So, you enjoying your shake?" She nodded. Then Bob looked at his watch. "Oh, man! Listen, I'm sorry, but I have to run. Don't worry, I'll cover this." Whipping out a million yen, he trotted out of the restaurant, leaving Mina with more questions then answers.

"Six girls?"

* * *

Hours later, Bob was sitting in his hotel room. Laid out on the bed were a disassembled pistol, three magazines, a pocketknife, a holster and his school uniform. Currently, he was sitting at the table in the room, contacting Langley. "This is Poltergeist 1 on secure channel Alpha Zulu Foxtrot Omega, code 435626673, respond, over." Seconds later, the face of CIA director William Mondale popped up. 

"Poltergeist 1, what do you have to report?" 

"Sir, I've scouted the greater Tokyo area, and I haven't found a single trace of the so-called 'Sailor Scouts' or the Liberation front. I've made contacts with a few locals, though, so if anything happens, I should get it to you pretty fast." The director nodded. "Sir, how's my family?" 

Frowning, the director turned away for a minute. "They're fine. Your sister is on the honor role, your other one won her championship game. Your brother starts t-ball this summer." 

Saddened Bob replied almost inhumanly. "Thank you sir. If anything happens, I'll let you know." He motioned to turn off the laptop. 

"One more thing," Bob stopped as he was about to kill the power.

"We've received reports that the Liberation army is on the move, so we have cleared you to carry a firearm. Is that clear?" 

"Crystal sir." With that, he killed the power and went to sleep, wishing his family was here to be with him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Juban gets a new student, the Scouts get a new enemy, and it hits the fan

Monday is never easy for some people. For others, it's a breeze. Serena had never gotten along with Monday, and today was no exception. Currently, she and Monday were in a race to see who was fastest at getting to school on time. She would have made it too, if someone hadn't turned a corner at the exact same moment she had. "Ow! Watch where your going you jerk!" Then she looked up and saw a different Bob then yesterday. He stuck out his arm.

"Need a hand?" She accepted, but something was wrong. He was still talking and acting in the same way, but the way he sounded and moved was different. It seemed like he was hiding something. 

"So, you got a late start to, huh?" He nodded. "I had a lot to do before my first day. Come one, I found a shortcut that shaves off a few minutes." Not knowing what to think, she accepted.

* * *

"Wow, Serena. For once you showed up on time." All four of them were in homeroom, Ami and Lita amazed to see Serena here before them. 

Just then, Molly walked in and saw Serena. "Hey Serena! I didn't expect to see you here!" 

"That's what I said." Then Molly saw Bob, and it was the same story all over again. 

"HI! I'm Molly, I go here. What's your name? Where are you from? Are you an exchange student? I bet you've already made a ton of friends. Did I mention my names Molly?" 

After a stunned silence, he answered "Bob, Philadelphia, USA, yes, yes, and yes you did." 

Then Melvin walked in and saw this. "Hey! Who are you?" He muscled his way between the girls and Bob and dragged Bob to the back of the room. "Listen mister, Serena is my girl, okay? I know I don't look like much, but I can put up a real fight, you know." 

Bob blinked, then opened his mouth. "So, you don't know about Darien?" In that instant, Melvin froze, then fell backwards in a heap.

* * *

"Warriors of the universe! Today, the domination ends forever!" Thousands of voices cheered in unison, as Kunzite spoke to his assembled forces. "Once more, we lead armies," he thought, as Jadeite, Nephrite and Zoisite watched behind him. "Today, we attack Tokyo, then, we take the world!" More cheers. Then, he signaled for quiet, almost in an austrian fashion. "Once we conquer Japan, we will move on, to take the rest of the Pacific, then, Asia, Africa, Europe, and finally, America. The country that has oppressed for to long!" The cheers turned into a deafening roar. "Now, my brothers, take your places with your leaders, and follow them, to victory!" Now the roar became a wave of noise, as the thousands grabbed their weapons, their equipment and followed the four generals into their last hours of humanity.

* * *

At 8:50 AM, Tokyo time, all five girls were in school. Darien was on his way to investigate a strange string of disappearances, and the CIA was on high alert. At 8:51, all hell broke lose. Bombs went off in the Japanese parliament building, the Stock exchange, and the headquarters for the Defense Force, along with various police and fire stations. Armed men stormed TV and radio stations, ordering all normal broadcasting to proceed. Cell phone towers and landline hubs were captured. Tokyo airport turned away flights due to an "accident" on the runway. Roads, rails and ships were stopped. In that moment, Tokyo was cut off.

* * *

"What was that?" said Ms. Haruna, as an explosion rocked the school. Suddenly, all the students started spouting out ideas. 

"Was that a bomb?" "It sounded like it came from the police station!" "What should we do?" "He's got a gun!" Instantly, all eyes turned to Bob, who had his glock out, his shirt unbuttoned to reveal a toned body. 

"Listen, I'm not going to hurt any of you. Ms. Haruna, you take everyone and keep them in the gym until you get an all clear. That means everyone, got it!" They all nodded, except for Serena, Ami and Lita. 

Ami and Lita looked as though they were afraid. "What do you think you're doing Bob?" Ami looked like she was near tears, the Lita spoke up. "Why are you doing this? We thought you were a friend." 

"I am. Just follow Ms. Haruna to the Gym. You'll be safe there." His voice was like ice.

"No way, bub." Now they all looked at Serena, surprised at the sudden anger in her voice. "You have a secret and you're going to tell us now!" He leveled the gun at her. 

"I don't have to. Freedom of speech means the freedom to not speak. Now go with Ms Haruna before I get mad." With that, he leapt out a window and landed perfectly, before ripping off his school shirt and running towards the explosion. 

"Alright, students, you heard Robert, just follow me into the gym and hope he doesn't come back." The students didn't need to be told twice, and everyone ran. However, Molly hung back for a second, and caught a conversation not meant to be heard.

"We have to transform and go after him! Otherwise, more people could get hurt!" Molly couldn't believe a voice like that could come from her friend.

"Listen to yourself, Serena! He's got a gun! We've never gone up against an armed enemy before!" Lita seemed scarred, almost unwilling to do it.

"Lita's right. Besides, we can't hurt him! He's been to nice to us." However, Ami's pleas fell on deaf ears. Now it was Serena's turn to be the leader. 

"He has a weapon! He probably was a plant to round us up so he could collect our energy later! We have to go after him!" Running out the doors, the other two followed. 

"I don't know what those three mean, but if Serena's in trouble, I'm gonna help her!" Sprinting, Molly ran towards the police station.

* * *

The station was a scene of utter chaos. Police were either rounded up or shot, their meager weapons collected and the enemy in control. What the terrorists didn't expect was an American with a pistol trained by the CIA. The first ones to find out about this were already dead. Unfortunately, the others who heard the gunfire were inside the building, and had already seen the man take cover.

"Shit! These guys came out of nowhere! Where the hell is the JSDF?" The fire being poured on Bob was more than he had been trained to handle. Just then, he saw two flashes of blue and one of brown. 

"Oh no," he thought, "Don't tell me they followed me." He was wrong. Lita broke cover just as one of the terrorists fired. "Lita! Get down!" He dove into Lita's path, taking the bullet's force full on. Both of them fell into the alley where Serena and Ami were hiding. 

"Oh, Bob, no!" Lita was almost blubbering. Ami got a look at the bullet hole as well, and started crying to. "No, Bob! Don't die! You were so nice!" What happened next surprised everyone. "Stop crying, it'll take more than a bullet to take me out." 

Lita stopped sobbing. "Bob…y-your not hurt? But how!" Bob pulled back his shirt to reveal dragon skin combat armor. 

"It takes a beatin, but it still knocks the wind out of you." They were all amazed that he was wearing body armor. 

"How did you get that?" 

"Simple Lita. The nice wizard in the big White House let me have it." 

"You mean your…" 

"That's right Serena, I'm US property." They heard footsteps coming their way. 

"All of you, get down!" Three terrorists rounded the corner. One took a shot full in the face. The second got the same treatment. The third ducked and met Bob's talisman. A small, sharp pocketknife, with fake wood trim, sharpened to the point of slicing through Kevlar. On an unprotected neck, it worked horrors. The three girls looked on in shock. He turned to face them. 

"You didn't expect this to be all Hollywood, did you?" None of them spoke. Then a scream came from across the street. They turned to see Molly slumped against the side of a building, starring at Bob. 

"Molly! Get over here now!" She started shaking her head, unaware that two men were sneaking up behind him. Bob raised his gun and fired, hitting both in the head. Molly fell silent. "Dammit!" He turned to the others. 

"Alright, listen, I'm going to get you all out of here. We'll get Ray and Mina and get you all to a safe area. Just follow me, and everything's gonna work out fine. Got it?" They nodded. "Alright. First, we save Molly. Serena, you first." Serena shook her head, back to her normal, whiney self. 

"But why me?" 

"Because, after school today, you've shown yourself as a natural leader. Now, when I say so, run. 1, 2, 3!" The instant she ran, Bob popped out and started firing, until his gun emptied. "Alright, Ami, you're next." He reloaded, just as Serena got to Molly.

"Molly, are you okay?" Molly only stared at Bob, currently shooting at the men in the police station. Then she stared at Serena. 

"What were you three talking about at the school?" Just then, Ami arrived, followed a second later by Lita and Bob. 

"Well, now that we're here," but he didn't finish. Molly started screaming. 

"Get him away from me! He's a murderer!" 

"Calm down Molly!" But Molly wasn't listening to Lita. She was to busy crying and flailing. 

"Dammit, leave her for now!" He grabbed one of the AK-47's dropped near the bodies. "Listen, I'll secure the station, you three take this." Serena fumbled with the gun, looking at it like most people look at nuclear waste. "I know you don't like it, but if you have to, use it." With that, he rounded the corner, and caught the enemy completely off guard. Within minutes, the police were released.

* * *

"Alright, the police have been freed, and they have some weapons. They should hold out for awhile." He turned to face Molly. "How is she?"

"How do you think you psycho?" Lita looked a lot like a bull ready to charge.

"Calm down, Lita. If it wasn't for me, you'd be lying in the road." Both glared at each other.

Now it was Ami's turn. "What are you thinking? Bringing guns, shooting people? Maybe the protesters are right about Americans." 

Serena was just plain crying. "You killed five people! You're a monster, a vicious monster!" 

While Bob was looking at her, Lita took a swing, though it was easily dodged. He then gently threw her back, then started screaming.

"Alright, that's enough, all of you!" All four instantly shut up. "Look, I'm not a civilian. I work for the CIA. I'm here to keep these guys from taking over Japan! Now, will you listen to what I have to say without attacking me?" They all nodded, and Bob began.

"When I was fourteen, these two kids came into my school with some guns and a bomb. Thankfully, I decided to bring in my pocketknife. If it wasn't for that, I'd be six feet under, along with some other people. They weren't bad guys, they were just…different. They called me a hero, but it didn't feel that way. I felt like a murderer. Then the CIA approached me. They said I could get those feelings off of me if I worked for them. They took me away, trained me, and now, here I am, fighting terrorists in Japan. And I regret it. I can't see my family, I can't go home, and I still feel guilty."

They all stared at him for a minute. Then he spoke. "I was also sent with a secondary objective. Find the Sailor Scouts, and ascertain whether they were allies or enemies. But that's secondary. Right now I have to make sure you all get to safety. We'll get Ray and Mina, and then we are out of here, got it?" They nodded. "Alright. Stick close, keep out of sight, and don't leave unless I say so, got it?" When they agreed, they set off into a brand new Tokyo.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Revelations and Revolutions

Ray had no clue what was happening. The nuns had herded all the students into the gym, forcing the more inquisitive ones to look for a way out. They expected men with guns. What they got was a boy with a gun, along with four very scared girls. 

"Serena! What happened-" She saw Bob with the gun. "I knew it! You couldn't be trusted, but I was so stupid! I feel for that nice act, but I won't let you hurt anyone else!" She ran at Bob, wanting to kill him. One second, he was there, the next, she plowed straight into Lita. The next, five police with rifles came running in. 

Bob started shouting orders. "Alright, set up a perimeter around the main entrances. Seal all the others, but keep the keys in case of a fire. Sisters, keep the students calm, try to get some food from the cafeteria, you'll be here for a bit." Not knowing what to do, the sisters looked to the Monsignor, who nodded. While they hurried off, Bob walked over to the old man, while Ray talked with her friends.

"Sir, my name is not important, so just call me Poltergeist. I represent the US government, and I'm here to aid your government. These girls are very important, especially Ray. Her father has asked our government to make sure she gets to a safe area. Keep all the students away from the entrances, let the police handle defending the building, and if needed, give them last rites, do you understand?" The old man just nodded.

"Who is he?" Silently, Ray was waiting for the words enemy.

"Ray, Serena said he's from the he's from the Lunar Kingdom." Ray looked at Ami in shock.

Her eyes went wide at this. "You mean," 

"Yeah Ray," said Ami "He could be a friend, for real." 

Then Bob walked back to them. "Well, I've told the Monsignor what to do, so we should be alright. Now, we have to find Mina. Where is her school?"

* * *

"Oh my gawd! I'll never be rude to my mom again, just let me live." Molly couldn't believe what she was thinking earlier. Instead of staying in a safe school, she was running with her friends and a certifiable nutcase in the middle of a terrorist attack. And now, they were going after girls she had no idea who they were! Just then, they arrived at Shiba Koen. Inside, a dozen armed men. 

"Shit," said Bob. "Well, we have just discovered that the enemy has taken control of this area, and I'm guessing they'll use it to attack that station we were at. So," he said, cocking the rifle "We take them out." Slowly, he raised the rifle so that he could aim without getting shot. Which was exactly what happened. The first few shots struck home, dropping five and leaving seven. 

"Alright, Lita, take this!" He threw her his glock. "Ew, Bob! I can't take this! I'm not a trained killer!" He winced at "trained killer".

"It's not for you to use, it's for you to keep safe." Turning back, he shot one in the leg, then ran for him, firing all the way. He grabbed the man, hoisted him in a fireman's carry, then ran back to the girls. "Alright, Lita, my piece!" She gave the gun to him, then he turned it on the man, aiming for his throat. 

"Bob, don't!" Bob looked back at Ami, grinning like mad.

"Don't worry, Ami, I probably won't hurt him. _Probably_. Now, do you speak English?" The man nodded. "Well speak you idiot, before I give you an impromptu tracheotomy!" 

The man spoke with a heavy Russian accent. "I fight for the Universe, yankee! You will get nothing out of me!" 

"Oh, I won't be interrogating you," he said, turning to the girls. "They will." The girls were surprised, but soon started playing along. "You see, when I hand you over to them, I'm sure they'll find some very imaginative uses for certain body parts of yours." 

Now the Russian looked really scared. "Alright, alright! I talk, I talk!"

* * *

Minutes later, Bob and the girls were stalking through the school, looking for Mina. The Russian had said that it was a staging area, though not to attack the police station. It was simply a barracks. 

"Well, that doesn't make sense at all." 

"What are you talking about?" Ray wore a look of confusion.

"Well Ray, terrorists are not regulars. They take what they get, they do what they need, and are constantly on the move. However, these were setting up a barracks. Terrorists don't usually do that." 

"Maybe they're trying to confuse the military." He looked at Ami for a minute.

"As good as an idea as that sounds, Ami," then he stopped mid-sentence. "Actually, that is a good idea." Just then an object rolled into the hallway. "Grenade! Into the room!" They dove, just seconds to spare. "Dammit, they know we're here now. Ray, you lead the girls to find Mina!" 

"Hey!" screamed Serena "How come Ray's the one doing this? You said I was more like a leader!" 

"I said that because you wouldn't have run otherwise. Now get moving! Find Mina and get her to me so I can get you all to a safe spot!" Not knowing whether to leave him or come back, the girls set off to find Mina.

"So, can we trust him or what?" The girls were running down a hallway, with some students littering the hallways. Thankfully, none of them were Mina. Then, four shapes came through the window. Two flew, the others landed. 

"Luna!" screamed Serena "Why did you scare us like that?" 

"Sorry, Serena, but we have to make sure you are alrig-" Then she noticed Molly, who stared wide-eyed at the cat. "Uh, meow?" 

"Oh my God! That cat just talked! It talked! Did you hear that? It talked!" 

"Molly!" Molly shut up in the face of Lita's wrath. Just then, Luna sensed a strange power in Molly. 

"Well, the cats out of the bag now, Luna!" Artemis turned to face the girls. "Have any of you seen Mina or Bob?" 

Ray spoke up. "Bob's back in that hallway over there. We haven't found Mina yet." 

"Did you try her communicator?" The four scouts slapped themselves for forgetting their communicators. 

"Alright," said Ami "I'll see if I can get her." She tapped the button, and seconds later, Mina appeared on-screen. "Mina! Its good to see you're still alive!" 

"Same here Ami." From the looks of things, Mina was in an abandoned classroom.

"Where are you? We can't find you anywhere?" 

"You mean you've gotten inside?" Ami nodded. "Well, that must've been tough. There were guards everywhere earlier. I'm in classroom 206. Hurry, I hear footsteps." 

Shutting off the device, Ami turned to the others, who nodded. "Mars Power!" "Mercury Power!" "Jupiter Power!" "Moon Prism Power!" Within seconds, the four girls had transformed into the Sailor Scouts. 

Molly stared in awe. "You're the Sailor Scouts! My God! You…I…school…wow!" Just then, Luna jumped in the air and a pen landed in Molly's hand. "Huh? What's this?" 

"It's a Sailor Pen. Molly, you may be a sailor scout. Just wave it in the air and shout 'Earth Power'. Can you do that?" 

Molly nodded, then shouted "Earth Power!" Instantly, her body became pure light, ribbons wrapping around her legs, chest and arms, flashing away, leaving Sailor Earth, in a light green outfit, arms crossed in an X across her chest. 

"Molly's a sailor scout!" Ray, Ami and Lita just starred in awe.

"Yes, Serena, she is Sailor Earth, one of the first Sailors. She was sent down first in order to 'clear the way', so to speak. I guess her guide didn't make it."

* * *

"Dammit, where are those girls?" Right now, Bob probably would've taken the cavalry. The remaining terrorists had found him, and were quickly advancing on him, though he was putting up as much a fight as he could. Then it hit him. Literally. A piece of ceiling fell right on his head, knocking him unconscious. His last conscious thought was "Well, shit."

* * *

The girls were running down the hallway that bore the 2-0 classrooms. When they arrived at 206, they took positions around the door, and on the count of three, they burst through, Serena right into a waiting chair. "Ow! Why did you do that, Mina?" as she started crying. 

"Oops! Sorry, Serena. I thought you were one of them," she said, pointing to a pile of knocked out figures in the room. 

"Mina! You're alright!" The cat leapt into her waiting arms.

"Artemis! I'm so glad to see you!" Then she noticed Molly, a.k.a. Sailor Earth. "Uh, who's this?" 

"Oh," said Ami, clearly the one going to explain it. "This is our friend Molly! She goes to Juban, and" she went as quickly as she could. "She's Sailor Earth." 

Mina couldn't believe it. "Sailor Earth! You've got to be kidding me! What about the other planets, huh? Where's Pluto or Saturn?" 

"Calm down, girl!" They all stared at Artemis. "Listen, we have more important things to do right now, like finding Bob. He could be the key to our victory." 

"How?" asked Mina.

"He's a soldier. He knows how to fight." Just then, Phobos and Deimos started squaking at the window. Sailor Mars ran over. 

"So you think he's a great warrior?" She said, glaring at Artemis.

"Yes, why Sailor Mars?" 

"Because," she said, pointing to the courtyard "He's been captured!"

* * *

"This boy will make a great hostage! We just have to wait until they say so, and we release our demands, then, kill him!" This drew laughs from all around. "So, what should we do with him now? I think this is the same one that attacked that police station a few blocks away. Should we give him to the survivors?" 

"No," said their leader, a large man who carried a portable gatling gun. "We have our orders. Kill all who stand in the way, and carry out our mission at all costs." Nodding like kids who didn't get what they wanted on their birthday, they set about making an impromptu firing squad. Just then, six shadows flew across the courtyard. 

"What's that?" said Tamoar, the Burman, aiming at everything. 

"That was your end!" They all looked towards the roof, at the six girls, two cats and two birds above them. Each one sounded off perfectly. 

"We are Sailor Mars" "Sailor Mercury" "Sailor Venus" "Sailor Jupiter" "Sailor Earth" "And I am Sailor Moon! We are the champions of justice, and on behalf of the Moon, we will right wrongs and punish evil! And that means you." 

The terrorists stared for a minute, then broke out in laughter, catching everyone off guard. 

"Oh, what cute little girls!" said Sean, the IRA man. "Do be careful lads, they might use their make-up!" 

Al-Ruman, the Egyptian, was next. "Oh no! They might make us watch a sappy movie!" 

This got the girls mad. Then Molly spoke. "You'll regret that! I am Sailor Earth! Agent of love and friendship! In the name of Earth, I will punish you!" That got their attention. "Earth Cyclone Attack!" Instantly, a small twister sprang up in the middle of the courtyard, engulfing the enemy long enough for the other sailors to get it together. 

"Mars Fire…Ignite!" The twister became a tower of fire. 

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" It became scolding steam. 

"Venus Love-Me chain!" Bright binding light engulfed the twister, burning to the touch. 

"Jupiter Lightning Strike!" It became a miniature thundercloud. 

"Moon tiara Power!" The tornado vanished, leaving only the weapons behind, and one very angry giant. 

"Hey, Sailor Earth, how did you do that? We never told you about your powers!" Earth started scratching the back of her head and smiled at Luna's question.

"Well, you see, Luna, I just guessed my attacks! I didn't expect them to work!" The other scouts hung their heads. 

Just then a loud roar sounded from the courtyard. "You stupid girls!" Minigun fire erupted from the ground, causing the girls to run away panicking. 

"Mercury! Use your bubbles!" Mercury nodded at Venus.

"Mercury Bubble Blast!" The courtyard filled with fog, letting the girls catch their breaths behind a vent. 

Serena was crying her eyes out. "Wah! We're all gonna get shot! We're all gonna die!" 

"Calm down, Serena, its not over yet!" 

"Yes it is Luna!" she bawled, grabbing Artemis by mistake. "We'll all be found horribly mutilated and dumped in a trash compactor!"

* * *

"Where are you girls?" The giant was stalking around the courtyard, randomly spraying bullets at everything. He couldn't see, but he knew he was getting close. Just then, he heard a footstep behind him and let loose. "I know you're out here." 

Then a knife pierced his throat, and a voice came from behind him. "Don't you know it's not polite to fight a girl? Especially when you have two tons on her." Removing the knife, Bob hefted up the gun and made his way towards where they ran.

"Hey," said Jupiter "Someone's coming!" Instinctively, five of them formed up, the sixth taking a minute. Each one stood ready, willing to take what was coming their way. What they got was a sixteen year old with a gatling gun. 

"Bob!" They each yelled at the same time, caught off guard by the bruised and bloodied figure before them. 

"Jesus, girls, the next time you save someone, try to keep the speeches to a max five minutes." Then it hit him. "Hey! You're the Sailor Scouts! I thought there were five of you?" 

They all froze in place. Artemis finally spoke. "Well, you see, Sailor Earth has only recently joined us, but has already proven herself an able warrior." Earth beamed with pride, but Bob was more interested in something else. 

"A…talking…cat?" Artemis nodded, and Luna spoke up. "Yes, we can talk, and believe us, we are here to help." 

He started laughing, softly at first, then right out loud, making all of them stare in confusion and irritation at him. "Oh, God, this is great! They've been using gas! That's it, gas! I'm probably going to wake up in a cell! That's right, these are drugs! That's all! You can wake me up now!" 

Finally, Mars stomped over and slapped him in the face. "Snap out of it, you idiot! This is no hallucination! This is real!" Then realization crossed his face. 

"R…Ray?" She was caught off guard, then backed away towards the others. But it was no use. The fog was lifting, and Bob saw them all. "Ami! Lita! Mina! Serena! Molly!" Then he stared at the animals. "Strange creatures who I still think are hallucinations." This got some rude stares from them. "Hookay! Well, now that that's out of the way," he said pacing back and forth "Could you all _please _explain why you didn't transform when this all started!" 

"Well, tell us how you knew who we were!" He sent her another icy glare.

"Oh please, Mina," he said "Its not like you've disguised your faces. _Anyone _you know could tell!" Now they were near tears. "I mean, its not like you guys had a mask or nothing! If there were cameras around when you were on the job, the bad guys would've been all over you and your families! I mean I trusted you, and you-" He saw their faces, all on the verge of tears. "Oh please, not the puppy dog faces, please not that!" They didn't. If there was one thing Bob couldn't say no to, it was girls making sad faces. "Alright! I'm sorry, alright?" They nodded, still teary. 

"Well now that we've snapped out of our sadness," snipped Luna "We can concentrate on getting his memories back." 

"Wait," said Bob "What do you mean 'memories'? Have I met you all before or something?" 

"Not exactly, general Apollo." 

"What'cho talking bout," he paused "Artemis?" 

"Exactly. You've remembered my name without ever meeting me, so you remember some of your last life." 

"What 'past life'? I've lived it all in the US of A, and-" he paused now, unsure of how to proceed. 

"Listen, think back," said Luna, Phobos and Deimos circling him, almost hypnotizing him. "You are general Apollo, of the Queen's Guard." 

He remembered his forces fighting the Nega-force. 

"Your men couldn't bear to see you killed, so they knocked you out and sent you to Earth." 

He thought about his childhood, which was _interesting _to say the least. 

"You were meant to be here, now especially!" 

Just then, all his memories came flooding back, and he fell to his knees. 

"I remember," They all stared, awed by what was happening. "I remember Mars and Jupiter competing against each other. I remember Mercury in the Great Library, studying. I remember Venus courting some of my men. Earth in the Gardens, with her friends." He paused again, and looked at Sailor Moon. "I remember the Queen, and the princess, and my oath, to protect them, for the rest of my life!" On one knee, he placed his right fist over his heart, his head down. "My princess, I still hold that pledge, along with the memories of my new life. But they shall be combined, and I will serve until death itself comes to claim me!" They stood in awe, silenced by what he had said. 

Sadly, the moment was ruined when Moon said "Guess we don't have to worry so much, huh guys?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Battle for Tokyo, Part 1

"Alright, now that I have my memories again, I have just one question. Where are the monsters?"

They looked around and realized he was right. Whenever the Dark Kingdom attacked, it was with some horrible humanoid monster. Now they were using humans.

"He's right," said Luna, as she surveyed the abandoned street. "But there are no people either."

"Maybe they've all ran away?" They looked at Serena for a minute, each thinking of a good insult, when something caught Bob's eye. Something long, metallic, and sticking out of what was an apartment building.

"Sniper! Get down!" They all dove for separate pieces of cover, making the snipers job that much easier. Now that they were split up, he could concentrate on one at a time. Focusing on the one with the blue hair, he let off a shot, missing her by inches.

"Sailor Mercury!" Bob was yelling across the two-lane street, hoping Ami was still there. When he saw her move, he was relieved beyond words. Scanning, he saw Jupiter behind a car, Venus inside an alleyway, Mars and Moon behind a dumpster. And they were all fixated on something.

"What are they looking at?" Looking everywhere, he the newest Sailor exactly where he didn't want her. Heading towards the sniper. "Oh, crap."

* * *

When Molly woke up that day, she never could have dreamed this. Tagging along, becoming a Sailor Scout. Fighting evil. Now she couldn't believe she was taking on a sniper alone. "I just hope I get this right." Sneaking through the doors to the building, she crept as quietly as she could to the third floor. "Here goes nothing."

The sniper was focusing in on the blonde with the pigtails when he heard something behind him. Pulling his pistol, he found nothing. Worried, he found new targets. The two ravens circling the group. Just then he heard "Earthquake Strike!" Before the floor ejected him onto the street, he turned in time to see a girl in a light green dress, fist to the floor. Then next thing he saw was the pavement.

Moon didn't dare to look from behind the dumpster, tears streaming. "If I do, I'll get my face blown off." But when she heard the "thump" from the pavement, she turned and saw the body of the sniper hit the pavement. Then, she saw Sailor Earth running from the building. "Sailor Earth!"

They all ran out to she if she was all right. She was, physically, but there was something that was there. Something that only Bob knew. "Hey, girls, can I take her aside for a minute?" They nodded. He led her to the wrecked car.

"So, you used one of your powers, and you killed him?" She nodded. "And now you fell guilty because of what you've done?" Another nod. "Molly, I can tell you with absolute honesty, that feeling _never _goes away." She looked at him, near tears. Carefully, remembering the encounter near the station, he took her in his arms. "I know you feel terrible. I bet right now you wish you were dead. But you have to learn that it won't do any good to just mope about it." She looked straight into his eyes. "Now, I can tell you that the best way to get over it is to keep going. Understand?" She nodded, the tears drying up. "Good. Lets get back to the others. We have to contact someone."

Now that they were on track, Sailor Moon couldn't help but notice the lack of people. "Hey, where is everybody?" The others looked around, and realized she was right.

"Maybe they ran off in the attack?" Bob shook his head.

"No. If they were running during the attack, where are the looters? The thieves, the refuse-"

Mars stopped him. "We get it." Just then a rose flew past Bob's head, landing straight into the pavement.

The Scouts screamed in unison "Tuxedo Mask!"

The caped hero sprang down from the building, landing at the barrel of the minigun Bob was carrying. "So," he said, almost to happily "You've regained your memories?"

"Yes, Prince Darien," he said, placing his right hand over his heart in salute. "I've regained everything. Now," he said, taking aim at the prince's chest "Could you move before you get shot?" The scouts looked on in horror, until Mask smiled and jumped, just as Bob let loose, spraying the terrorist nearby with hot, armor-piercing death. "Scouts! Take cover!"

They ran, each choosing their own enemies. Jupiter was up against three turbans, each with AK-47's. Mercury took on a pair with M-16s. Mars challenged an RPG. Venus and Earth each got a pair of AK-47s, and Sailor Moon went against the leader, another giant with a gatling gun. Bob and Darien were busy with the rest.

"Infidel whore!" yelled the turbaned leader to Jupiter. "You will serve us in paradise!"

Now Jupiter was mad. Before they could even fire, a thin metal rod extended from her tiara. "Jupiter Lightning Strike!" The three were incinerated.

"Come out Jap!" The men were clearly American, and not unlike the kind you find in the papers because they burned down a mosque.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" Seconds later, there wasn't enough left to use a shop-vac on.

"Dammit, if he hits me, I'm dead!" Mars was playing a game of cat and mouse with the silent pair who used the RPG. One had just narrowly missed, and showered brick and mortar all over. "I call upon the power of Mars!" Out of nowhere, a flaming sutra appeared, and flew through the alley onto the man using the RPG.

"Barry! What's wrong, lad?" The second man couldn't answer. It was like he was paralyzed. Then, the girl they were fighting jumped from behind her cover. "Mars Fire Ignite!" Tom didn't even have a chance to scream.

"Sailor Earth, I'll handle the two on the left. You handle the other two, got it?" Earth nodded, and they split up.

"Ronaldo! Up there!" The Basque turned to see a blonde girl leaping impossibly high into the air, making strange hand motions. "Shot her, you idiot!" They never got the chance.

"Venus Love Chain!" In an instant the blinding light cut through the Spaniards, leaving trailing ribbons on the street.

Meanwhile, Earth was dealing with some angry Venezuelans. "Earth Cyclone Attack!" The pair was swept up into a whirling vortex, twisting and turning everything in their bodies, until they fell to the ground, limp.

"So, you're the lapdog, are you?" The man was at least 6'6", armed with a big gun and bigger muscles. Moon was clearly afraid, but tried to hide it as best she could.

"I'm no one's lap dog! I am Sailor Moon-" A burst of bullets cut her short. Thankfully, they all grazed by. Flashing both her hands across her tiara, she shouted "Moon Beam Strike!" The blast hit the giant in the left arm, causing his weapon to flail everywhere, to the point where it hit some of his remaining companions. Taking off her tiara, Moon shouted "Moon Tiara Power!" The last thing the giant ever saw was a brilliant flash of light.

Bob and Tuxedo Mask were busy keeping the terrorists in front busy. Bob lay down a suppressing fire, keeping the enemy under cover, while Mask moved in and finished them off with a few well-placed roses.

"Good job, prince!" Mask returned with a nod. Quickly, they set off to find the scouts.

* * *

"So, what do we do now?" Reverted back to their human forms, the girls and Darien huddled behind Bob, the only one armed.

"Gee, it must be nice to have a meat shield in front of you." They all scratched their heads in unison, sweat dripping from their faces. "Well, Lita, the first thing you do in a time like this is find information. Is there an electronics store or TV store nearby?"

Ami whipped out her communicator, and pressed a button. "We don't need any of those. We should be able to find out what's happening with these."

Bib nodded. "Ok. All of you use your communicators to look at different stations. Darien," he pointed at the other man in the group "Use you cell, call prefix 353. Tell them Poltergeist is on secure channel 2749364287. Got it?" Darien's face was a maze of confusion. "Just dial the numbers, ok?" Darien nodded.

* * *

"Mister President, we have a situation in Japan." Looking up from the latest immigration bill to cross his desk, the president was thankful for an interruption.

"What is it Bill?" The CIA director placed a folder on the presidents desk.

"Mister president, at 1935, Washington time, all contact with the JSDF, Japanese parliament, Prime Minister, and everyone else over there we give a damn about went black."

Now President Young was interested. "What does Poltergeist have to report?" The director turned away.

"Sir, we haven't had any contact with Poltergeist for the last three hours." Slumping back in his seat, the president feared the worst. What he was told next didn't help matters.

"Sir, there is also an issue of plausible deniability." The director expected anger. What he got was quiet rage.

"Plausible deniability?" The director nodded. "So, whose fault is it this time Bill? Army, DHS, some poor guy who was on break at the wrong time!"

The director remained calm. "No, sir, this time it's the Agency."

"Well, this is a welcome change of pace." Mondale ignored the sarcasm.

"Sir, we've had information on the Liberators since we first arrested Stanton in 83."

The president did a double take. "83?" Mondale nodded. "We knew about these people in 83, but we didn't do anything to stop them!" Another nod. "Then why the hell didn't you tell me all this! We could have prevented this!"

"With all due respect sir, it wouldn't have been that simple." He motioned for the door. "Sir, we have a brief prepared. Follow me please."

The presentation was done in the situation room, seen by all in numerous movies and TV shows. Currently, an analyst from Langley was working the show and explaining the various facts in the presentation.

"The group known as 'The Liberators of the Universe' was recently revealed in a raid on the home of one Maxwell Stanton." The picture of the infamous "drainer" popped up. "While focused in Japan, the group has ties to nearly every major rogue state and terrorist group, including Al-Queda, Hamas, the IRA, Basque separatists, with possible ties to Syria, Iran, Chechnya and various African governments. Along with these ties, they are extremely well funded, well armed, and well trained. They use technology to the fullest advantage, and are not afraid of any collateral damage."

Standing, the president left the room, spouting orders to his surrounding aides. "Have the navy form a cordon around Tokyo Bay, alert Diego Garcia, have the reserve units along Korea's DMZ put on transport ready, and someone get me a cup of coffee. Keep trying to contact the Japanese government, if there is no contact we move in tomorrow."

Director Mondale stayed in the room, silently tapping his fingers. "It's started. Now the real battle begins." He looked at the picture of Stanton. "Bob, I truly hope you're safe."

* * *

"Well, if you've found anything out, now is definitely the time to share." The girls looked back despair on all their faces. Night was coming, and with it, an increased risk of being found. Bob sighed heavily. "All right, we'll find a place to hold up in for the night." Looking around, he found a relatively intact apartment building.

"Think they'll mind if we spend the night?"

They we each in a separate room. Serena and Darien, Lita, Ami and Molly, Ray and Mina all got separate rooms. Bob slept outside, determined to protect his friends.

"Bob?" He looked to his left to see Mina, head shoved out, almost apologetically.

"What is it Mina?"

She looked embarrassed about what she was going to say. "Well, are you sure you don't want a bed to sleep in? They're really soft and warm."

He chuckled softly to himself. "Thanks, Mina, but I better stay out here in case someone we don't like finds us. If they get the drop on you all because I was asleep, I'd never forgive myself. Now, go to bed. We have a long day tomorrow." Smiling softly, she closed the door.

"So, did he accept?" Ray was curled up on her couch, under the comforter she found in the bedroom.

"No," said Mina. "He didn't. He really wants to keep us safe. Ray nodded in agreement.

"I guess his memories make him that way." Just then, Artemis, Phobos and Deimos came in through the window. Artemis curled up with Mina, while the two ravens perched on the end of Ray's couch.

"So, do you think we'll be able to win it all back Ray?" The other girl remained silent for a minute then answered "With a general on our side? Of course."

In the other room, Lita and Ami were talking with their newest member about why she hadn't discovered her power before now.

"So, you don't think you knew because you were afraid?" Molly nodded at Lita's question.

"Yes, I was scared that if I did anything like that, I'd be taken away from my mother. They'd put me in a lab and do all sorts of things to me. I didn't want that to happen, you know?"

Ami nodded. "Don't worry Molly, we Sailor Scouts stick together, no matter what. If anything happens, we face it together, and we always win." Molly smiled for the first time in what seemed like forever.

"Yeah, you're right. If we work as a team, we can do anything."

Lita slapped her on the back, maybe a little to hard, but the message got across. "Alright then, let's get some sleep. It's going to be an interesting day when we wake up."

Serena, Darien and Luna were in the other room, talking about what to do next.

"Darien, you can't just leave! What if something happens to you?" Serena was, as usual, crying. This time, for a good reason. Darien had just told her of his plan to scout the area for anyone else who was fighting back, and have them join their team.

"Listen, Serena," he said, stroking her hair. "We can't take on an army by ourselves. We need people. Bob will agree with me. I have to do this. Plus, I'll know you're safe." Their faces inched closer.

"Oh, Darien." They were just about to kiss when Luna started screaming.

"Will you two knock it off and look at this?"

They both came running into the next room.

"What is it Luna? They all out of catfood!" She ignored Serena's comment. Instead, she pointed to the TV.

"Look at this." Instantly, they saw something very wrong. Instead of broadcasting about what had happened, they were showing an episode of Ninja Warrior!

"What the hell? This shouldn't be on at all!" Luna nodded at Darien's point.

"It's too soon to say, but I think our enemy has taken over the airwaves." She turned to Darien. "If you do go, investigate this. If they are controlling the media, then the rest of the world may not even know what's happening."

Nodding, Darien transformed into Tuxedo Mask and leapt to the balcony. "Serena, be careful out there. Do what the general says, got it?" Serena nodded, and he was off into the night.

Now Serena turned to Luna, rage evident. "You have the worst timing in history!"

Luna shot back. "Well, sorry for interrupting romance when we are under attack! I thought you would have had your priorities straight by now, but-" Just then Bob poked his head in.

"Um, ladies," they both turned, frozen by the sudden intrusion. "If you don't mind, we are trying to be low key, and arguing doesn't help, so please, keep it down to a dull roar." They nodded, and Bob went back outside. Still fuming, both slept in opposite ends of the apartment.

* * *

"How goes the invasion, Kunzite?"

"My queen, we have taken Tokyo, and the world knows nothing. Soon, we will have enough humans collected to absorb more than enough energy, and the Nega-force will rise again."

"Excellent." Kunzite bowed and started to leave, but his queen had one more request. "Kunzite, make sure those humans we recruited know the price of failure. It seems the Sailor Scouts made their presence known earlier, and we don't want that, do we?" He shook his head, and left.

"Dammit all! I should have bombed the schools instead. No matter," he thought as he exited the Negaverse and entered his base. "When I use my forces, nothing will stand in my way."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- One Bad Radio Jammer

Lita woke up before everyone else, and she decided to see how their sentinel was doing. Peering out the door, it looked like he was sleeping. She was about to leave when his voice came from behind.

"Have a good sleep?"

She was surprised, but decided to sit down. "So, did you get any sleep?"

He shook his head. "I was trained to not need sleep. I still can, but when I have to stay awake, its not that hard."

Lita looked at the boy, this time beyond the face and eyes. She saw a person tortured inside, someone who wanted out, but had no way. "Do you like working for the CIA?"

He chuckled softly. "No, not anymore. They did try to get rid of my guilt, but it didn't work." He checked his watch. "Damn, we have to get moving." Standing, he said "Wake up the others, okay?" Lita nodded, but she froze when she heard "Nice talking to you alone for once."

* * *

"Mr. President, we haven't had any contact with Poltergeist for the past day. I think it is safe to assume he is either compromised or he has been eliminated."

The president nodded, then reached for his line to the Pentagon. It rang before he could get there. Picking it up, he expected the worst.

"Mr. President, this is general Eastwing in the Pentagon, we have something you might be interested in."

"Go ahead general."

Inside the Pentagons satellite control room, the bull of a man known as general Eastwing was looking over some reconnaissance photos of Tokyo. "Sir, one of our birds made a pass over Tokyo, and honestly sir, it looks like they've been hit."

On the other end the president asked "How bad?"

Looking over the smoking ruin of the JSDF headquarters, he replied "Pretty hard sir. These photos are from ten hours ago, but the situation probably hasn't improved." The general looked over the other pictures of the parliament building, the airport and the various police and fire stations. "Sir, they've been attacked."

Rubbing his forehead, the president expected what came next. "Sir, I suggest immediate action be taken before its to late."

"What about the rest of the country?"

The general replied instantly. "We've already checked sir. There is no sign of attack in any of the major cities. We're currently trying to contact them now."

Nodding, the president asked another important one. "How is the embassy holding up?"

A pause, then "We've lost all contact with the embassy, sir."

Nodding, the president replied. "Ok, have the reserve forces in the air, contact," he looked at a map. "Hyogo prefecture, tell them that they will arrive in about eight hours, maybe less. Keep trying to contact the embassy, and have Diego Garcia know that they are cleared to arm the birds."

After the president hung up, he stared the CIA director dead in the eyes. "Bill, I won't say I'm happy with the way you've handled the information you had, but I don't want to lose anyone else, especially since I got them in there. I want you to contact Poltergeist and get him out _now_!" Nodding, the director turned and left the room.

* * *

"So, is everyone awake?" The girls nodded, not fully awake but close enough. "Good. Now, first things first, lets get you all some new clothes. I don't think school clothes count as acceptable fighting attire."

After scouting for a half hour, they came across an intact store. After another half hour, the girls and Bob were ready for anything that would come their way.

* * *

"Sir, we've entered Tokyo bay." Nodding to the ensign, the captain of the destroyer USS _Greenbay_ took out his binoculars to get a better look. Scanning the horizon, he saw small columns of smoke rise out of the city.

"Helm, take us in slow. We don't want any unwelcome surprises." Nodding, the helmsman slowed to seven knots, exactly as Nephilite predicted.

Unknown to the crew of the destroyer, a small group of terrorists with naval experience had commandeered an _Atago _class missile destroyer, and had a lock on the US ship. Without a second thought, the crew launched a salvo of shit-to-ship missiles.

"Captain, multiple contacts, bearing 243 mark 4, fast movers!" The captain had no time to get to C-n-C.

"Ready the phalanxes, take those things down now!"

Automatically tracing, the Phalanx defense systems aboard the destroyer tracked the various missiles moving close to the speed of sound. The first few were taken out by the wall of .50 caliber rounds. There rest got through. The first struck the port bow, near the forward gun. The second and third impacted the bridge, and the fourth took out the radar array. After that, there was little left of the once proud warship.

* * *

"Dammit!" Bob couldn't believe it. After coming all this way back to the hotel, he still couldn't raise Langley. "What the hell?" He noticed a strange reading coming from Tokyo Tower. "So that's how they're doing it."

Walking out into the hallway, he gathered up the girls for a briefing of sorts.

"Alright, I've done some digging, but I can't contact the CIA because of the interference. However, I've found out where it's coming from." He slapped the map of Tokyo he found. "Tokyo Tower."

The girls looked on, confused.

"Um, Bob," said Serena, raising her hand. "It's not that we don't understand, but what are you talking about."

After slapping his own face, Bob started explaining. "Listen, they are using jamming equipment based in this tower." He slapped the map again. "To contact my superiors, we have to un-jam the tower." He paused, looking irked. "Understand?" They all nodded. "However, they probably have it set up that any attack, even by superheroes, would be futile. So, we have to disguise ourselves."

Serena started hopping up and down. "Oh, oh! I know how to disguise us!"

Luna jumped up and swiped at Serena. "Listen to yourself! We've never tried the disguise pen on _other _people, much less at the same time! It might not work."

"But there's a chance it will?"

Luna didn't respond instantly to Bob, but did after a few seconds. "It's never been tried before. I don't know what will happen."

Bob nodded. "Well, there's a first time for everything. Alright Serena, disguise us as Islamic terrorists."

Whipping out the pen, Serena shouted "Moon Power Makeup! Transform us into terrorists!" Within seconds, the girls and Bob were dressed in loose clothing, holding AK-47's and wearing headscarves.

"Alright Serena! Good job!" Grabbing the laptop, he placed it in front of Luna and Artemis. "You two, be our eyes and ears." He took some bluetooths from his kit. "I've already checked, the tower just keeps stuff from going out. If there's any important information, let me know, ok?" The cats nodded. "And girls, I don't know many terrorists who have 'talents'."

Looking down, the girls rushed to the nearest bathroom.

* * *

"Sir, we've lost contact with the _Greenbay_."

Nodding wearily, the president, along with the director and general Eastwing stared at the aide. "So, what's our next move?"

Looking through his files, the general responded. "Sir, the forces from Korea will be there within the hour."

"And the officials from Hyogo?"

"They've agreed director. They agree something's happened in Tokyo."

The president got up and examined the slide bearing the photo of the Prime Minister's office as a wrecked building. "This is too good to be random."

* * *

Toyonaka airport was normally a very quiet place. Yes, it handled international flights, but it normally didn't have to handle improvised military action. This was not a normal day. Everywhere flights were re-directed, landed or just sent away. Air traffic control was a mess, trying to organize the arrival of an American military regiment at the airport. Just then a message broke over the radio.

"This is Red Wing 1, we are coming in for landing. Set a place gentlemen, we'll be here a while."

* * *

"So, are you all sure you've secured everything?" The girls were mad at this one, and were tempted to shoot him. But that would be wrong.

"Bob, where do you think everyone went?"

"I don't know Ami," he said, peering down an alleyway. "But I know it wasn't grandma's house. As soon as we're done, I'm personally finding all your families."

Reassured, the girls kept going. That was, until two IRA men sounded off.

"Oh no! We're dead now!" Molly started fidgeting, he trigger finger especially.

Bob didn't wait to get shot. "Listen, just tie up your hair, keep your mouths shut, and let me handle this, alright?" They nodded. Then the two men rounded the corner.

"I don't understand, James," said William McCree to his partner, James Ward. "We came here, told we could get at the British embassy, but when we arrive, its already burned to the ground! I just don't believe it." Then they rounded the corner and smacked into a man in a head cover. "Oi, you stupid Arab git! Watch it"

"Silence, infidel! They are nearby!"

James looked worried. "Who's nearby?"

The Arab turned back. "The girls, the one's who attacked to police station! And the forces at the school! We barely escaped in time!"

James' look of worry deepened. "Wait, you mean those-"

"Yes," said the Arab. "The 'Sailor Scouts'! They have killed many, and are headed for our base!"

William butted in, saying something Bob did not want to hear. "So what? Your base is nothing! The IRA base will get them. Mark my words, we won't lose to a bunch of girls!"

Bob saw Ray's finger go for the trigger, and pretended to say something in Arabic.

"What's wrong?"

Bob turned to face William again, no change in his expression. "This idiot was about to go off on his own to look for them! I may be their cousin, but I won't allow stupidity!"

William nodded in agreement. "Aye, we've lost many a good friend to a stupid thought when the SAS was around. 'Peace process' my ass!"

Just then James asked another unwanted question. "Do your cousins talk at all?"

Faltering for a minute, Bob recovered like a veteran actor. "They cannot. A mortar blast in Afghanistan rendered them incapable of speaking. Now please, we must inform our leader of what has happened!" Sprinting, Bob and the girls left the pair with a mild confusion.

"Well, at least you kept your mouths shut." Bob was glaring at Ray.

She was, of course, glaring back. "Well, they got me angry!"

Shaking his head, he touched the bluetooth. "Lunar base, this is Tranquility 1, do you read, over?"

Luna was, by now, completely vexed. "I don't understand code, but yes, I read."

Bob laughed quietly. "Well, did you hear that?"

"Yes, we did," said Artemis "And, it's not good."

"Oh, the talking cat is telling me what's not good."

The pair ignored the comment, but the ravens loved it. "Listen Tranquility," said Luna "We've used the map on your computer, and we've gotten a good idea on where the camps are-"

But another voice came over the channel. "Help! This is the Tokyo police to whoever is helping us! We are at the tower! They have some sort of jamming device on it!" In the background was gunfire and explosions. "We took some of them and their weapons, but the tower is heavily defended! Whatever you do, don't attack-" The signal was lost.

"Alright. Girls, once we get there, we act like we're running, then get to the jamming device and disable it. Got it?"

Their nods were all he needed.

Meanwhile, outside Tokyo Bay, the US Pacific Fleet was forming a makeshift cordon. There were three ships present, along with some smaller craft. Each was a safe distance away from the smoke signaling the wreck of the _Greenbay_.

"Contact COMPACFLEET, tell them the _Greenbay_ was lost from enemy action." The ensign nodded, as the captain of the cruiser USS _Regent_ scanned the radar in C-n-C for any other threats. Seeing none, he looked back to the UAV picture being sent to them by the drone they had launched earlier. "How's it look, lieutenant?"

"I can tell you this sir, these guys are not amateur." He pointed to the JMSDF ships on-screen. "They took over the ships, they know how to use them," he turned to the captain "This may be the first major naval engagement since WW2."

Turning back to the screen, they saw the Tokyo docks coming into view. The next second, the screen went fuzzy.

"Tell me that's a glitch." The lieutenant stayed silent. "Alright, they are jamming the waves."

* * *

"There it is." Bob didn't need Lita's obviousness, but he was still impressed. The thing was huge!

"Alright," he said, turning back to the girls "Once we're inside, we try to get into the control station. Once there, you transform. I'll handle the radio. Molly, you stay with me. You've still got a long way to go. Alright?" She nodded. "Ok. Lets make some magic."

Khalid saw them coming. Other Muslims. He signaled them. "Over here! This way!" They hurried over. "It is a good thing you came this way brothers. The locals are getting meddlesome. Already they tried to take away the station. But we showed them whose side Allah is on."

Nodding curtly, the leader spoke. "We were sent because we have knowledge of electronics. Can you take us to the control room?"

Khalid looked at them, puzzled. "We all specialize in electronics. What makes you seven so special?"

The leader froze. Then he shot Khalid right between the eyes.

"Well, the shit hit the fan girls! Transform now!" After the usual calls, the girls let loose on the terrorists, taking out many. The rest fired back.

"Lunar base, I need intel on that tower!"

Instantly, Luna brought up information on the tower. "The control center is located to the far right in the terrace! If you can get there, you can just disconnect the equipment and contact your government!"

Suddenly, the door blew in, and the four generals walked in calmly, each grabbing a pet and making off with it.

"Thanks, Lunar! Tranquility 1 out!" Covering the girls, he saw movement in an apartment nearby. The next second, small arms fire erupted from the building, catching the terrorists off guard, forcing them to face two fronts. "Girls, get that equipment out fast, before our help gets taken out!"

"Jupiter Lightning Strike!" The three fighters were fried, leaving the room open to anyone who wanted it.

"Ami," shouted Ray "Use your computer to figure this stuff out!"

Nodding, Ami dropped her visor and used her computer to scan the menagerie of electronics in the room. Within a minute, she had pinpointed the enemy electronics. Quickly, she disabled them, opening up Tokyo to the world again. "Tranquility 1, we have communication again!"

Reloading, he replied "Roger, Tranquility 3! I could use some help down here!" Spotting a grenade, he ran for the apartment buildings. When he got there, he found a familiar face.

"Sailor Jupiter! Did you see where the general disappeared too?"

Busy with a pair of snipers, Jupiter ignored Earth for the time being. Looking out the window, she echoed everyone's thoughts. "Bob, please be careful."

"Dammit, Darien! It would have been helpful to know you were coming!"

Firing his weapon, it took a second for Darien to answer. "Well, I had to round up the men and the weapons. You should know how long that takes."

Just then, a very welcome voice came over Bob's bluetooth. "Poltergeist 1, this is Langley, please come in, over?"

Overwhelmed with joy, Bob nearly jumped from his cover. "Langley, this is Tranquility 1, formerly Poltergeist 1, and I am loving your voice right now! The enemy is mixed. I've seen IRA, Al-Queda, the whole deal! Where the hell is my back-up!"

Back in the CIA control room, Poltergeist's contact, Roger Tiame, was confused on why he switched handles. "Roger Polt- Tranquility 1. Have you made any contact with the Sailor Scouts?"

"Base, you wouldn't believe me if I told you." Bob looked around and surveyed the situation. "Base, I have locals here who are fighting, but we can't hold much longer. Where the hell are our reinforcements!"

"Tranquility 1, be advised, forces have already landed at Toyonaka Airport, and are en route. You are ordered to hold your current position and await further orders. Is that clear?"

"Yes, its clear- Grenade!" He grabbed the thing and threw it as hard as he could, saving the police from a very ugly fate. "Langley, I'm kind of in the middle of something, I'll call you back! Tranquility 1 out!"

"Sailor Venus, use your chain!"

Nodding to Sailor Mars, Venus unleashed a barrage of chains at the terrorists hiding behind some wrecked cars.

"We cannot hold on much longer! All those who wish to sacrifice themselves may! Godspeed brothers!" Running off, the leader cried out "You shall be rewarded in heaven!"

Needing no further urging, the suicide bombers sprinted to both the apartment building and the scouts. They didn't last long.

* * *

Once things had calmed down, Bob had discussed what to do with Langley and Mondale. As it was, the forces at Toyonaka were an hour away, and would take a little longer in getting to a defendable area. So, as it was, Bob and the scouts, as well as the newly formed Tokyo Resistance, hunkered down at Tokyo Tower. But there was one thing the Bob had pledged to do.

"I'm sorry girls. I truly am." They had just arrived at Serena's house, which was like all the others. A smoldering pile of ash, with three skeletons propped against the fence, with a sign reading "Death to those who oppose us!"

"Mom…Dad…Sammy…" Serena started bawling, not just because of what she had seen, but because of what she had done. "I've killed people. I'm a murderer!" She started flailing around, any lack of self-preservation gone. Now none of them had a thing to lose.

"Serena," was all Bob could get out. He couldn't find the words. He simply took them together and hugged them. He couldn't help them with this. He could only comfort them.

"Come on. We have to get ready. The enemy knows we're here know, and I know your families wouldn't want you to die." They didn't move. "Princess,"

Looking into him, Serena and the others finally nodded, and they walked off together, to a new challenge. One in which the end would decide the fate of the entire universe.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Military, Monsters and the IRA

The meager forces spread around Tokyo Tower were exhausted. From the scattered police and JSDF soldiers, Bob and the girls had found that civilians were being herded into camps, where they were held in the most deplorable state imaginable. Along with that, terrorists were scouring the city for other resistance hot points, leading to an influx of other fighters to the tower. The Dark Kingdom was coming.

* * *

"Jadeite, I must admit, I was worried when Queen Beryl released you from slumber, but now I couldn't be happier. With this plan, our victory is flawless!"

The four laughed along with Kunzite, glad that they were finally in control, and wreaking destruction on those who deserved the fate of death.

"So," said Nephrite, swinging Artemis by the tail "What do we do with the animals? I'm sure my men would love some BBQ."

At the mention of BBQ, all four tried to escape, only to become exhausted seconds later.

"Ha," exclaimed Zoisite, swinging Luna back and forth in front of his face. "So, the vaunted advisor of the Sailor Scouts can't even help herself?"

Luna took a chance. She swiped the general's face, forcing him to drop the cat, who ran off into an alley, Zoisite racing to correct his mistake.

"Enough, Zoisite."

The younger general turned in surprise at Kunzite. "Wha…?"

"There will be time to deal with her later. Now," he said, facing the camp in front of him filled with people. "We have an announcement to make."

* * *

"So, you two believe that these Liberators aren't all friendly?" The pair of William and James nodded to their leader, Patrick McLean, who dug his head in his hands. "Of course we can't trust them, they're bloody terrorists!"

The pair recoiled, then William came back with a statement that calmed him down some. "Sir, what do we have to show for coming to Japan? They haven't done anything to us. Why kill the truly innocent? We could be back kneecapping informants, but now we're fighting a battle that isn't ours!"

Sighing, the 49 year old went back to the seat in his tent. "Listen lads, I agree, we can't trust them. But we needed funds, weapons! We can't carry on the way things are by simply killing British anymore." The pair nodded solemnly. "Besides," said Patrick, pulling up his arm to reveal a bracelet similar to those used by criminals in house arrest. "If we back out, we risk everything."

* * *

"This is Anderson Cooper, reporting live from outside of Tokyo, Japan, where, if you can believe it, there has been a major terrorist attack, wiping out all of the Japanese government! Here with me is Col. Davenport, the man I was going to interview about the DMZ in Korea, colonel, what's happening?"

"Well Anderson, as you can see, the fight raging behind me is at a fever pitch right now. There, you see that Stryker? I just sent that down there, and already its crew is dead! These are not amateurs- GET DOWN!"

(Various explosions and ricochets)

"My God, what was that?"

"Mr. Cooper, please stay down! They have a sniper out there- WILLIAM! Get that wreck out of the way! We need to make a hole for the others!"

(A bullet strikes the colonel in the head, spraying Cooper with blood)

"My God, this is Anderson Cooper for CNN, out."

* * *

Bob saw it before everyone heard it. Explosions, gunfire, helicopters. The sound of nearby battle. The resistance stared in awe until something terrible happened. All the radios and communications devices nearby not only turned on by themselves, but also started showing the same exact image or program.

"This is a message from the Liberators of the Universe to the Tokyo Resistance, and the US military present in Tokyo Bay and the outskirts of the city!"

* * *

"Mr. President, their leader is on TV."

Not missing a beat, the three men swiveled in their chairs to see a silver haired man in front of three other men. One was the infamous "drainer."

"My God," said Eastwing "He's really alive."

Back in Tokyo, Bob had much of the same reaction. "Dear Lord, I thought the drainer was dead!"

Molly had the same thought but was silent. Ray was less interested in silence. "Who is the 'drainer'?"

"Maxwell Stanton," said Bob. "He was accused of 34 different accounts of murder, but never convicted. They say the victims all were perfectly healthy, just that something was…missing."

The girls looked back at the four once dead men before them.

"This," thought Kunzite "is where we belong." Motioning behind himself, he spoke again.

"Behind me are the captured citizens of Tokyo! Specifically, nine of whom hold a special place in my heart."

Pushed on-screen by an Asian looking man, Serena and Mina's families, Molly and Ami's mothers, and Ray's grandfather were shown to the world. Each was ragged looking, though only Ray's grandfather looked to have some dignity left in himself, despite his treatment.

"Unless the Sailor Scouts and their new helper, 'Apollo', come to face us, we have no choice but to kill these people. And just to make sure you realize how serious we are," he said, snapping his fingers "We'll give you a demonstration of our true power!"

The US forces were making headway. Now that they knew there were no civilians in danger, they relished in the destruction they were raining down on the terrorists, possibly a little too much. But each knew of at least on friend who was dead because of them, and used that anger to its fullest effect. Then, the enemy fire stopped. After realizing that they may be surrendering, the US commanders halted their own fire in anticipation.

"They're alive!" The girls practically screamed in unison, jumping together and holding each other like they never wanted to let go. They were so overjoyed, in fact, that Bob was dragged in and kissed by five different pairs of lips before they came to their senses. Darien and Serena embraced for what seemed like an eternity. Just then Bob realized something.

"Everybody, get down now!"

Sancho never experienced pain like this. One minute, he was firing at an imperialist lackey that never could have known his pain from losing his younger siblings to the government. The next, he was doubled over in pain, watching in horror as the armband to his left burned into him, turning his very skin a deep, sickly hue. The next, his whole body was inflamed, turning the same color. Slowly, he felt his mind slipping away, until all that remained was one overriding thought:

"Kill"

* * *

A roar sounded over the battlefield. Not one that signaled a jet fighter or a pack of animals. Besides, the men of the USMC detachment knew their flyboys from the Air Force on Okinawa had hit the area already. Something was up.

Nephrite laughed as his men transformed into the horrible monsters on-screen. He knew Queen Beryl was pleased. By combining the aspects of his and Jadeite's plans, they know had human energy, and a fighting force unlike any the Earth had seen before.

"Command, this is Third platoon, I think I see something, hey what is that Richards?"

"I don't know Sergeant. Maybe it's a trick of the light?"

"Yeah, and I'm army. Masks on, they may have gas."

"Sergeant, wouldn't the gas have already gotten to us if we're seeing-"

"Third platoon, fall back! The enemy is gone! They've been replaced by-GAAAH!"

"Who was that? Hernandez?"

"Belay the chatter, Thornton! Keep your eyes-"

"Sergeant! Over there!"

(Marine fires at a humanoid shape in the smoke)

"Dammit you idiot! Hold you fire-"

"AAAAAAAAHHHH!"

(A marine is pulled away and thrown back, blood drenching his uniform. A gapping hole is seen where the chest was)

"Fire!"

(The marines fire for a few seconds until a brilliant flash of light comes from the same direction, throwing the view out of focus before coming back to a strange, bipedal creature, which seems to be made of a red membrane. It uses its sharp arm to stab the cameraman)

* * *

The president looked at the video, and many like it. He stood, disbelieving, in front of the video, along with a dozen others like it.

"General, tell me that that was an optical illusion."

The general stood rotted to the ground, silent, along with all the staff present.

The president spoke again. "As of this moment, all available forces in the Pacific are ordered to head to Tokyo with all due haste, now!"

* * *

Queen Beryl laughed along with her generals at their trap. Her monsters were ripping apart the meddling Americans, and would hold them off long enough to allow them to complete their plans. "Now, to transform the rest."

The IRA had faced many occasions where it was near destruction. The 1970's in particular were hard, but they had bounced back. That was a minor inconvenience compared to what was happening now. Every man there was grasping their armbands, trying desperately to claw them off.

"Thomas! We have to shot them off!" Without waiting for a reply, William took his pistol and shot his own arms, destroying the bracelet. The pain stopped instantly, and he fell. Seeing his success, others followed suit, and soon, the IRA was still human, though wounded in their left arms.

* * *

"What was that?" Serena was crying again, and Bob was getting annoyed.

"It was a trap." Bob got up and started loading weapons. "The Dark Kingdom must have known that the military would have appeared to take care of things. That's why they recruited terrorists instead of mercenaries. They need next to no pay, they love destruction, and they're easily tricked into believing anything." He scanned the horizon carefully. "I just realized something when Kunzite was speaking. Every terrorist we fought had an armband on, no matter who they were. That must have been how this happened."

"What happened?" He looked back at Ami through fiery eyes.

"Change."

A black form darted at him, and he raised his weapon to fire before he saw who it was.

"Dammit, Luna!" He lowered the six barrels. "It would be helpful if you would have let us know what was going on!"

"That's…just…it…" she said, panting heavily. It looked like she had been running hard for a distance. "The generals…took us…captive…They…have…their families…I have…something for you…general…" With a backflip, a saber appeared out of thin air, and thankfully, no one outside of their small group had seen it.

"What is it Luna?" asked Lita.

"It was Apollo's saber." She was still panting, but had finally caught her breath. "He used it not only as a weapon, but…as a symbol of what he stood for."

Bob looked down at the weapon. It was sharp, highly polished, and the hilt was gold. It was a beautiful thing but useless on a modern battlefield. "What do I do with it?"

Luna answered "Thrust it up and shout 'For the Queen and Princess'!"

With a look of confusion, Bob did what she said and shouted "For the Queen and Princess!"

A light came from the saber, engulfing him. A bowl shape formed around his head, while another, longer shape formed in his arms. When it was finished, he spun around, but instead of kneeling, he stood at attention, weapon port-arms.

The girls looked in awe at the figure before them. No longer was it a teenager who worked for the CIA. Now, it was a proud warrior of the Lunar Kingdom.

Bob looked himself over and couldn't help but react. "Awesome!" He tapped the side of his helmet. "Integrated combat system in the helmet! Ami, take out your computer, see if it connects!"

Nodding, Ami did as asked. A message appeared on-screen and she read it aloud. "General Apollo now connected to system!"

He looked over himself some more. "Dragon-skin combat fatigues, Colt M1911, XM 214 Mingun, HUD display in the visor, man, I fell like the doomguy!"

The girls looked awed. Now he became even more intriguing. The saying that women love a man in uniform was rearing its head.

"Hey, girls, is everything okay?" Darien rounded the corner to find the new Bob. "So, you have enough hardware?"

Bob shot back "You can never have enough hardware. Come on, we have to help the military!"

"Wait!" They turned to Mina, who was kneeling to Luna. "Where's Artemis?"

Luna looked away when she answered. "He's being held captive with Phobos and Deimos."

Both Mina and Ray stared at her, before starting to cry.

"Come on girls," said Bob, "No," he thought "I'm general Apollo now." He gently lifted them up. "We have work to do."

* * *

Lt. Col. Grange had no clue what the hell was happening. His men were reporting strange creatures emerging from the ruined buildings that made up Tokyo, before losing communications with them. "Sergeant Major! Where the hell is our support!"

The NCO turned from his position and replied "ETA 5 minutes!" He turned and dropped a strange creature that resembled a cross between a squid and a snake.

The Lt. Col. couldn't believe that his battalion could hold out that long.

Once they were all transformed, the Scouts, Tuxedo Mask and Apollo practically sprinted to the nearest combat, where some marines were fighting the creatures.

"Girls, you know what to do!" Leaving them, Bob fired on a group of creatures surrounding a group of marines near a LAV-25.

"Sir!" The radio crackled to life, and Grange grabbed in surprise at it. "This is third squad! We've just been saved by that guy, Apollo!" Just then the radio lit up with reports of mysterious figures throwing light at the enemy.

"Sergeant Major! Our support has arrived!"

"Moon Beam Strike!" The creatures were vaporized instantly, leaving miniature piles of ash. "Sailor Earth! Use your Earthquake!"

Nodding, Earth screamed "Earthquake Strike!" The monsters before her were thrown forward, hitting the ground with a sickening crunch. Within seconds, the area was secure.

* * *

"Commander of the Marine forces, this is Apollo. We are approaching now. Please respond, over."

Grange tapped his private comm. channel connection. "Roger, Apollo. Thanks for the save. Owe you a six pack for that one."

"Sorry, sir" said a voice to his left "But I don't think minors can drink alcohol."

Grange and his five man staff turned to see eight teenagers standing nearby. Six were girls, each wearing (in his mind) skimpy outfits. One of the boys was wearing a tuxedo, top hat, and mask. The other looked more sensible. He wore military fatigues, carried a weapon, and actually had some kind of bodily protection.

"Who the hell are these girls?"

"These 'girls', sergeant major," said Apollo, turning to them "just saved your ass from getting killed."

"Point taken." Grange then motioned them to a tent set up from his command LAV.

"This is where we've been coordinating operations for my battalion. Right now we have this area blocked off, and most other teams are reporting that the creatures are starting to take heavy losses and are pulling back." Apollo nodded and kept listening. "Right now, we have gained control here," he said, as the holographic map changed with the ongoing battle. "Air strikes have weakened the enemies control in these areas, but they've got an iron grip on the harbor and Mt. Fuji. We can't move in more troops unless we retake the harbor."

Nodding, Apollo got up and motioned to the Scouts to huddle around him.

"Alright. Now that we have contact with the military, we have a chance to rescue all your families." He looked each in the eye. "First, we have to help them take the harbor."

"But how? The minute we get out there, we'll get shot out of the sea!"

He turned to Molly. "That, my dear girl, is why the Navy has submarines. But first," he said, tapping his comm. device "I have an announcement to make."

* * *

"Mr. President, we have an update on the situation in Tokyo."

The president turned to face the general. "Is the area secure?"

Eastwing nodded. "Yes, sir. The Army and Marines in the area report that they have secured the suburbs and are moving in on the enemy strongpoints."

Nodding, the president turned to Mondale, who was brooding over his loss of contact with Poltergeist. "Bill, maybe you should try-"

Just then a familiar voice came over the comm. radio. "This is Tranquility 1, come in, Pentagon, this is Tranquility 1."

Mondale rushed over, grabbing the mike from the staff sergeant and practically yelling into the thing "Tranquility, thank God!"

The voice that came back was completely indifferent. "Director, I called to tell you I quit."

A stunned silence hung over the room for a minute before Mondale spoke again. "Tranquility, repeat your last message-"

"Cut the bull, Mondale." Another silence hung in the room, but the other end came through loud and clear. "I formally resign from the US Central Intelligence Agency, and undertake a new mission; the protection of the Sailor Scouts from any and all threats. I will also, with the approval of the president, aid any US military forces in need." There was another long pause, then "Mr. President, since you have the power, tell my family I died so that they could live. Tell them…I love them very much."

With that, the connection was cut, and all eyes focused on Mondale.

"Director Mondale," said the President "With the authority given to me by the people of the nation, you are hereby removed from your position as director of the CIA. General, have someone escort this man off the premises, after he is de-briefed."

The general replied almost like it was Christmas. "Yes sir."

Ending it, Bob cut off the transmission and turned to the Scouts and Tuxedo Mask, who were looking at him with respect and awe.

"Well, come on!" He shouted "That harbor won't clear itself!"

* * *

Now they were on a helicopter, flying towards the naval blockade made up of not only US ships, but ships from Korea, Australia and Russia.

The girls, however, were more interested in what was below them.

"It looks like they've just stopped!" Sailor Mercury scanned the ships with her visor, but there was nothing there. Just floating specks of metal.

"Well, if the ships were taken by terrorists, and they had those armbands," but Bob knew he didn't need to continue.

Grange was with them, having left the defense to his XO. Since he was the first military officer to meet them, he was their de-facto liaison until someone else could be found. "So," he said to the girls and Tuxedo Mask "How is it none of you were injured? Skirts and a top hat don't usually stop bullets."

"Well, I'll just tell you that we have the best luck of anyone you've ever met!" said Jupiter, rubbing the back of her head.

Venus nodded in agreement. "See, sir, we've fought these things before, so we're probably the best chance you have of getting this over with quickly." Silently, though, she was worried about her family and Artemis.

Mars was simply looking out the window, preoccupied with her own thoughts.

"Sir," Grange turned to look at Apollo. "Why haven't you just blown those ships out of the water? I don't think that anyone is gonna mind."

"Well, that's what we were thinking to, but then we realized that if we destroy those ships, the Japanese lose their ability to defend themselves."

"Yeah, and look how it turned out when they had to!" A chorus of angry glares started speaking in volumes. "Uh, present company excluded?"

The pilots voice broke through just as things were about to get ugly. "Hang on everyone, we'll be landing on the USS _John S. McCain_ shortly."

They all looked out the Sea Hawk to see the ship. It was a small ship by comparison to a super carrier, but it was currently the most important. From it, a boarding action would be launched, and they would retake the cruiser that had destroyed the _Greenbay_.

The captain was on deck to greet them. "Ladies, gentlemen, welcome to the USS _John S. McCain_. We're all ready for you, if you can follow me." He led them to the port bow, where there was an improvised well-deck. Men in cameo and carrying M16's and other such weapons, were loading themselves onto rubber boats.

"So, how many SEAL teams are here captain?"

The captain looked surprised, but answered. "We have three four man teams currently with us, ready to secure the missile cruisers. As it is, you're the last team. Once we've secured it, we'll send other teams to the other ships."

They nodded, knowing what was expected.

"Captain," said Sailor Earth, "Do you know if those people are alright?"

The captain seemed confused for a minute. "You mean those people on TV?" She nodded. "We've started a countdown. I less than 14 hours, unless we defeat them, those civilians will be killed."

"But they said if you pulled out, they'd be let go!"

The captain looked at her, pained. "Ma'am, terrorists never let hostages live."

* * *

Within minutes, the four boats were on their way to the _Atago _class. The three SEAL teams decided to have a little fun with their new allies.

"This is Bravo leader Raven to the Sailor Scouts, you ladies look like you're lost! The beauty pageant is back in the US."

Sailor Mars was angry, but Apollo decided to hit back hard. "At least she can compete in one." Once more, a sailor scout was flattered by the leader of the guard.

Charlie team decided to get in on the action. "Hey, Apollo, where'd you get that piece? Looks more at home with the Governator than with you."

"Oh, so that's how you want it," thought Apollo. "Well, you know what they say about men with big guns. The other guys just live shooting blanks."

The Scouts couldn't help it. They burst out laughing until Alpha teams leader, the one in charge, broke in. "That's enough chatter out of all of you! We're coming up on the ship. When we get there, Tuxedo Mask will come with Alpha to the port bow. Mars and Earth will go to the Starboard bow, and Jupiter will go to the port stern. Apollo and Sailors Moon, Mercury, and Venus will take the starboard stern. Understood?" They all did. Without haste, the teams embarked on a terror cruise.

* * *

"Well, William, once again, you've single-handedly saved the IRA. Now, what do we do with these monsters?"

The entire IRA that remained was holed up in a mall in the north of Tokyo, facing down at least two dozen monsters. They were winning, but they couldn't hold on forever.

"Shut up and shoot James!" Patrick was busy targeting a creature that looked like it was made of oil. Thankfully, after enough fire, it struck a solid spot, disintegrating it. "William! Have you contacted the US yet?"

William was currently busy with the radio, frantically trying to contact the US military, until, finally, "I've got something!"

Running over, Patrick yelled into it "This is the IRA, we are now willing to ally ourselves against the Liberators, please respond!"

The next few seconds seemed like hours until "Roger that, IRA. State your location and we'll send an airstrike-"

"NO! No airstrikes! I want a team of soldiers so we KNOW we won't be 'friendly fire'!"

Another few seconds, then "Affirmative, IRA. ETA, 20 minutes."

Somewhat relieved, Patrick ran back to the line, yelling encouragement all the way.

* * *

Queen Beryl had called Jadeite once again to make an example of him. Though this time, it was not the eternal sleep.

Jadeite appeared in the chamber, to full of himself. "My queen, our progress-"

"Silence Jadeite!" He recoiled. "Do you remember what part of our forces came from Ireland?"

Stammering, he said "The…the…original IRA?"

"Correct, Jadeite. And do you remember how easily they were drawn to our cause?" He nodded. "Well they turned!" Pointing, Jadeite saw the IRA fighting their former allies. He recoiled even more. "Now Jadeite, for your punishment."

"NO!" he shouted, ready to fight once again. "I will not go back to the eternal sleep!"

"Fool," said Beryl. "I was not going to put you to sleep." With a flick of her wrist, Jadeite froze, then collapsed, then turned into a pile of ash. "Let it be known that this is the fate of my remaining three generals, should they fail in their tasks."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- An Uneasy Alliance and A Ghost Fleet

"Mercury, scan anything weird yet?" Apollo was currently on point, followed by Moon and Mercury. Venus was guarding the rear.

"Nothing yet." She was hastily typing commands into her computer, the readings from it being transmitted into Apollo's HUD. "Its like there's no human life left onboard."

Nodding, Apollo signaledBravo team. "Spider, this is Apollo, how are things on your end?"

Down in the engine compartment,Raven almost missed it. "Not a thing. Maybe they had the ship rigged to be remote controlled?"

Mercury shook her head. "If it was remote controlled, it would be sailing everywhere when we took out the tower. Someone or something is onboard."

Following the leader, Mars felt ill at ease with Bravo team. Though they were allies, they seemed like they would leave her to die at a moments notice. Her relationship was not strengthened when Recall started making comments.

"So, what's with the dress? Looks like you belong swinging pom-poms, not fighting in a war!"

Rabbit joined in with glee. "Why don't you run off girly, this is a mans job!"

Cracking up, the pair froze when Raven glared at them. "That's enough you two. Either keep focused or I _will _shot you."

Earth looked at all this with a mix of confusion and fear. She went closer to Rage. "What's wrong? We survived in the city! Why do you think we can't handle ourselves?"

Rage looked her full in the eye, making her blood run cold. "Listen girl, we've been to places that you can't even imagine. I've killed five men with my own hands. And what do we show for it? More missions. You? You have no right to be here. You've only just seen war. We end it."

Mars couldn't take another word. Lashing out, she grabbed Rage by the neck, but he put a Bowie knife at her neck, resulting in a Mexican standoff. The other members of Bravo froze, MP5's trained at both Mars and Earth.

"Listen to me, girls." They both turned to look at Raven. "We don't need help from two girls who haven't even had their first period! Why the brass ordered you to come with us, I still don't know. But I follow orders. But now I give them. Stay behind us, or you will get hurt!"

Meanwhile, Jupiter and Charlie were getting along swimmingly. If exploring a ship potentially filled with monsters and terrorists brings people together.

"So let me get this straight," said Gaunt. "You were a warrior from a far away time, sent to protect the Moon Princess, and defeat this Nega-verse, and until recently you were a junior high student?"

Jupiter nodded.

"Man," said X-Ray "You could write a TV show with that plot."

"Cut the chatter you two. We have more important things to concentrate on." Spider peered through a doorway and, assured the bodies inside were dead, continued on down through the numerous crew compartments.

Suddenly, a hand reached out from one of the berths.

"Hey! We got a live one!" Rushing over to Kilo, the four others arrived to find a bloodied but alive seaman.

"Is he alright?" Jupiter had never seen injuries like that before. His legs looked broken, the knees blown away. His right hand also looked like it was shot. His face was a maze of cuts, blood and tears.

"Easy now, big guy. We're US. We're here to help." Grabbing his kit, Kilo started patching up the mans most serious wounds.

Spider tried to keep him conscious while this was happening. "Hey, buddy! Keep with me now! What happened onboard?"

Looking around dazed, his eyes rested on Jupiter. "En…en…engine room…" Then he passed out. Kilo took a pulse, then shut the mans eyes.

X-Ray was immediately at work. "Bravo team, this is Charlie. We found a survivor who mentioned something about the engine room. Repeat, there is something in the engine room. Please respond, over."

The other end crackled to life. "Roger Charlie," said Recall. "We are currently scanning the engine room now. Over and out." With that, Recall returned to his focus on the two girls in front of him.

Spider turned to look at Jupiter, confused. "Why did he tell you?"

Jupiter didn't know.

The scouts and Apollo were currently at the bow of the ship, after going over the entire surface. "Mercury," he said. "Can you use the ships radar to scan the area for any other surprises?"

Mercury got to work. Venus, however, was interested in something else. "What are these?"

Apollo walked over, Moon uncomfortably close. "Princess, could you give me some breathing room?" She hopped off giggling nervously. Striding, Apollo looked at what Venus had seen. "It looks metallic. Possibly a piece of equipment or a tool."

The object in front of him was strange. It looked like it had circuitry, it had some sort of display, and seemed to have blood on it. But where was the body it had come off of?

"Apollo, I've done a scan, and I can't find any other ships that we don't already know about."

Nodding, Apollo picked up the piece and, shifting his MP5 ammo over, he placed the device in his bag for later.

"Why did you have to leave that other gun on the ship? It was actually big and powerful!"

Chuckling at Moon he secured his pouch. "Princess, that gun could barely fit in the chopper. What good would it do in a confined space like this?"

Venus still felt uneasy. "Something's going to happen."

* * *

Eastwing was almost jubilant. "Director, I'd say I'm sorry, but I'm not. In fact, I'm glad that you've been fired! Your 'intelligence' has gotten to many men killed, and I hope to see you fry for it."

The director started chuckling. "General, in a day we will all fry."

"What are you talking about?"

"No general, I won't tell you know, but I will tell your boss." Eastwing knew something was up, and as much as he hated it, he had to tell the president.

"Fine," he said, grunting out each word. "I'll inform the president that you have information. Now get him out of my sight!"

Without another word, the MP's carried the now manic Mondale to a holding area.

* * *

Earth heard it. A low rumbling noise. Slowly, she turned to Mars to see if she heard it. "Sailor Mars, did you hear something just now?"

Mars turned around and heard nothing. "Don't worry, Earth. It was probably just some machinery. See?" Just then, a metal bulkhead started melting. The pair made a noise that sounded like a repressed scream, then slowly backed into Rage.

"Hey, watch it-" then he saw the bulkhead. "Uh, sir?"

Raven knew something was wrong. He had never heard any of his men scared. Spinning around, he saw a man-shaped thing step through the new opening, followed by other similar creatures emerging from all around the engine compartment.

"Sir," said Recall "I think we're in trouble."

* * *

The three remaining generals looked at the spot where the fourth of their number had once been. Silently, they withdrew to plan their next move. Nephrite, however, went to the camps first.

"Molly, where are you?" Searching through the camps of captives, he could not find her. Before his men had been transformed, he even gave them strict orders to confine her in a private area, but it was still empty. "Please Molly, be safe."

* * *

"Alright, Bill. I'm here. What do you have to tell me?"

The president, general Eastwing, Mondale and three MP's were in an interrogation room. Mondale looked terrible. His immaculate suit was ruffled, his hair mussed. The man before them was a shadow of his former self.

"Mr. President, within 20 hours, all of Tokyo will be wiped off the map."

The general stood up. "How!"

"Simple, Eastwing," said Mondale, almost laughing. "When the USSR fell, a few of their bombs got into the wrong hands. Of course, we uncovered some of them, but the rest probably fell into the Liberators hands."

"Where are they? Spread across the city?"

"No, Mr. President, they're in the mountain!" He started laughing like mad now.

"Guard, snap him out of it." The MP nodded at the general, but Mondale became dead serious.

"Listen very good you overweight tin soldier. The Liberators have been digging a base out of Mt. Fuji for the past decade or so. They placed the bombs about half a mile under the Earth's crust. Unless you defeat them, those bombs won't just destroy Japan, they'll start a chain reaction, flooding the entire Pacific Rim. North Korea will launch their bombs, then China, and everyone else." He became manic again. "Mutually Assured Destructions a bitch isn't it?"

The president looked at him like daggers would pierce Mondale's heart. "How do we defuse these bombs?"

Mondale laughed even harder. "You can't! No Army Ranger, no SEAL, no Force Recon can get into that mountain! And even if they did, they couldn't defuse the bombs!" Mondale then completely lost it, dancing and singing "It's the End of the World as we know it!"

"Sergeant, get him out of here." Glad, the head MP took Mondale and led him to a holding cell, to be transferred later to a Mental hospital. He would never recover.

"He's right, sir. None of our teams could get into that mountain alone, and none of them have any experience with nukes."

The president stared ahead, deep in thought, until "Get me Apollo."

* * *

"Specter, have you found anything yet?" Tuxedo Mask was on the bridge with Alpha team, looking everywhere for a trace of how to reactivate the ship.

"No," said Specter. "The controls have been locked out. Unless we find the code, this ship is unusable."

Jester sounded off. "Sir, I've activated the helm!"

Specter and Mask rushed over. "Good job, Jester! I knew I keep you around for some reason. What was the code?"

"Zulu Roger Tango Victor Foxtrot 385628."

Instantly, Ghoul and Iceman started working on their consoles, and soon the whole cruiser was under the control of the US Navy. Below decks, however, was a different story.

"Fire Soul Bird!" The demons in front of Ray were vaporized instantly. The SEALs were handling bakers dozen of demons, and Earth was dealing with another pair.

"Wind Blast Wave!" The demons were split apart by the force of Earth's attack. She looked around to see Rabbit about to be killed by a metallic monster.

"Die, dammit!" Rabbit had never known fear like this. His bullets had no effect, and he saw the thing charge up what was a whirring saw blade, when a blast of wind threw it against a bulkhead, making it disintegrate.

Knowing what would happen if they didn't get help, Mars called to Recall. "Call for help!"

Charlie and Jupiter were just finishing the search of the crew berths when the call came over the channel. "This is Bravo! We are under assault from these… _creatures_! We need support now! Apollo, get your ass down here!" A sudden burst of gunfire ended the transmission.

Looking at them all, Spider screamed out "Well, what are you waiting for, an invitation?" Sprinting, they rushed down the nearest ladder.

"Dammit, Bravo, come in!" Apollo was desperately tried to reestablish contact Bravo team as they raced to the back of the ship. "Alpha, can you contact Bravo?"

The other end responded, "Negative, Apollo, but we have control of the ship. Mask, Ghoul and Iceman are on the way. Apollo, we can't lose this ship!"

The girls raced behind him. "Apollo, what happens when we get below deck?"

He answered Mercury in four words. "We kill the monsters."

* * *

The president had gone to the UN with the information he had gotten from Mondale, as well as the satellite photos and reports from his forces on the ground. Currently, the Security Council was in debate over what to do about the bombs.

"We must consider the possibility that the terrorists detonate the bombs before we can disarm them. The tidal wave would be catastrophic! We must prepare for that instead of attacking a potentially apocalyptic enemy."

Young was getting hot under the collar. Surely these damn bureaucrats knew how important this was! "Gentlemen, with all due respect, I think we are missing the bigger picture. Japan has been taken by a hostile force, and it is our job to rectify it."

A bitter silence enveloped the room before the Russian representative, to everyone's surprise, spoke first. "We must aid the Japanese government in any way possible. We already have a presence in the area. We will contribute any forces needed to defeat this threat."

"The United Kingdom will contact its ships and fleet in the area and tell them of the situation. With any luck, they will be there within a few hours."

"Indonesian ships and marines are already en route to Tokyo. We pledge our support until the problem is solved."

The Korean ambassador, present due to South Korea's proximity, spoke next. "The Republic of Korea has already sent supplementary forces to assist. Within the hour, we will have at least a regiment sized force present."

Satisfied, they all turned to the Chinese ambassador. He looked around for a minute, then finally spoke. "Until the enemy is defeated, China will send ground forces to force the terrorists out."

"Then it's agreed. We have less than fourteen hours left until they detonate the bombs, and three until they kill the hostages. We have to work fast." Then the president realized something. "Where is the Japanese ambassador?"

As if on cue, general Eastwing and a pair of NYPD officers dressed in SWAT gear walked in, the Japanese ambassador in handcuffs. "Sir, we found the ambassador trying to plant something at Grand Central. Messy drop to. The bomb was just a hunk of C4." The general kept going. "We dug a little deeper into his history. It seems the good ambassador here was active in quite a few right-wing groups back home."

The entire Council stared at the man, until the Chinese ambassador broke the silence. "Mr. President, I respectfully request he be held in a UN building until he can be tried properly."

Young nodded. "Excellent idea, ambassador. General, put the good man into a secure area until we can transport him back home."

Nodding, the general motioned for the officers to take him to the appropriate area. The president then turned back to the assembled diplomats. "Time is of the essence, gentlemen. We have less then three hours gentlemen. We must move, or all is lost."

* * *

"There! There's a helicopter over there!" Instantly, Patrick's eyes shot up to the sky to see three Black Hawk helicopters landing on the roof of the mall, and two SuperCobras strafing the horrors until nothing remained.

"They've done it!" James' announcement was followed by cheers from all around. Patrick and William, however, had more important matters to attend to.

"Are you the US marine detachment?" Patrick was behind an air vent with William and a dozen others, rifles ready just in case.

"Affirmative!" was the response. "We are with the USMC! Come out slowly, with your weapons on the ground!"

Before Patrick could act, one of his men bolted from cover and tried to fire on the marines. He was killed before he could reach the trigger.

The marine shouted through a bullhorn again. "Drop your weapons and approach the helicopter or we will open fire!"

William, thankfully for Patrick, saw through the bluff. "No, you won't! What happens if those things show up and you're already shooting at us?"

A silence descended, and Patrick took a chance. "If we help you, can you get us amnesty from England?"

* * *

An aide came into the Security Council room, whispered something into the ear of the British ambassador, and stood off to the side. "It seems we have a problem, mister president. Some of your marines have run into a group of IRA who want amnesty." Each word seemed to drip with disdain.

"Mr. Ambassador, let me assure you, we stand firm on our policy not to negotiate with-"

A second aide came to the British ambassador, with even more interesting news. "It seems that they are willing to help free the civilians and show us where the bombs are."

The president stood silent for a minute. "Can we get the British PM on the phone please?"

Within seconds, Prime Minister Terrance Mowldling was on the phone with the president. "Absolutely not!"

"Prime Minister, please, think about it. They are willing to not only help free the civilians, but to locate the bombs, and go over to a life of peace in the south."

The president could feel the heat coming from the other end of the line. "That's just it. A life of peace to them is simply waiting for a good excuse to get back in the action!"

"Well, prime minister, if the peace process is really working, there should be no excuse, now, should there?"

* * *

"Where are these things coming from?" All around, Iceman saw the creatures appear from behind bulkheads, the machinery itself.

"Sailor Moon!" shouted Venus "Use your wand!"

Raising the wand, Sailor Moon shouted out "Moon Healing Power!"

Shockwaves ripped through the ship, felt by everyone. The monsters collapsed and screeched and howled, but soon, they all reverted back to their human forms.

The SEALs stood rooted to the ground in disbelief. "How…how…"

"Simple, Rage," said Moon, twirling her wand like a spaghetti western. "That's for us to know and you to find out!"

"_McCain_, this is Specter. Missile cruiser is secure, we are awaiting crew, over?"

"Roger, Specter. Wait until everyone hears this. We've already started capturing the other ships as well. _McCain_ out."

Just then, the scouts and other SEALs came waltzing onto the bridge, the Scouts and SEALs in good spirits. "So," said Jester "What exactly happened down there?"

Grinning, Rage replied, "That's for us to know and you to find out." He winked at the Sailor Scouts, his way of thanking them.

"Well, we've secured the ship, but now we have a bigger problem." Jester led them to a bank of monitors. "We have all these hostiles as POW's, but we can't hold them for long. Does anyone here know how to dock a missile cruiser?"

The two monsters that were formerly Chechen rebels patrolled the docks. They sniffed out all the hiding places. They found three dockworkers, but they didn't stay long. Just then, a foghorn sounded in the distance. Turning, the pair saw a lump of metal coming straight for them!

"Mercury! Slow down, dammit, or we'll all be killed!" Gaunt had been on some pretty crazy missions in his time in the navy. Once, he had to stay in one spot for six weeks to confirm a weapons shipment. Another, he had to infiltrate a fertilizer factory with ties to some bombings. But never before had he been on a ship, captained by teenagers, heading full speed towards a dock.

"I'm trying!" she shouted "But I can't do this by myself! Everyone, take a station and help me!" Within seconds, the Scouts and SEALs had taken every position needed, while Bravo and Apollo worked the engines.

The two monsters stared in confusion. They were meant to kill, and they had done so. They were there to destroy, and they had done so. But their creators had missed a crucial detail; What to do when a ship nears the docks.

"Recall, check those pumps over there! If we lose the pressure to the rudders, this is going to be the shortest voyage in history!"

Rushing left and right, Bravo team and Apollo were trying desperately to keep up with the demands of the huge ship. Thankfully, due to the automation of the world's navies, Japan especially, the task was slightly lightened. Of course, massive terrorist attack was never in the manual.

"Apollo!" yelled Recall "These markers have been scratched off! I can't use these things without knowing what they're used for!"

Running over, Apollo agreed with Recall. "We are in trouble."

"Sailor Mercury, please, do the best you can to make sure we live! You can do this girl, just concentrate!"

Overcome with the support coming from Apollo, Mercury went into a flurry of typing, until, finally "I've done it!"

The two monsters watched in confusion as the ship slowed to a stop at the dock, finally touching the very edge of the harbor wall. Then, twenty figures jumped off, each incredibly angry. The pair didn't have a prayer.

* * *

"So, what's the plan?" Gunnery Sergeant Mial asked the IRA leader.

Patrick was also less than enthusiastic. "Each camp is divided into three zones; prisoner, guard, interrogation. Those nine on the telly earlier? This is the camp they're being held in."

Turning back to the former park, the gunny was less than shocked at what he saw. It would be just another day with the terrorists if there were any left. "Alright, I _really _don't like working with a terrorist, but I've been ordered to, so here's the plan. You handle the guards, we handle the civilians, got it?"

"Oh, with pleasure," said William, taking aim at what had once been a member of Hamas.

"Lt. Col., we have secured the port! How long 'til those beautiful transports arrive?"

"Roger Apollo, the transports will be there in under an hour! And we have good news, if you can call it good,"

They all noticed the change in the attitude. "The IRA has defected from the Liberators. They've agreed to save your families in exchange for amnesty."

In seconds, the girls started cheering. Venus was singing the Italian national anthem until Mercury corrected her.

"Well, they're both islands, right?" Mercury simply hung her head.

"Hold it! Hold it, hold the happiness, we are in trouble." The Scouts and Tuxedo Mask turned to face Apollo and the SEALs. "Yep, you all forgot one little detail. THEY ARE THE ENEMY!"

* * *

"Lord Kunzite!" The general turned to see Zoisite running to him, fear all over the younger generals face.

"Zoisite, what's wrong?"

"Our camp, with the important prisoners! It's under attack!"

* * *

The battle was a confused mess. Everywhere civilians ran for any exit they could, while the IRA handled the "guards". The main focus, however, was to find the nine civilians being held.

"Gunny! We've searched everywhere, the most likely place is in that building over there!" Looking over where the corporal was pointing, the gunny saw the building nearby, which still had monsters around it.

"Alright," he growled "Contact the IRA, tell them to cover us while we rescue the civilians inside."

"That might be a problem, gunny."

"And why is that private?"

Pointing, the gunny saw a group of men with a variety of weapons running into the building, taking out five creatures along the way. "Well, shit."

"William, you take those three, find the civilians! We'll guard this hallway here!"

Turning back, Patrick provided some covering fire to mask William's escape.

"Alright, Patrick, come on!" Racing down the hallway, the four men searched room to room, finding ever more brutal evidence of what happened when the transformations occurred.

"Jesus, Mary and Joseph," said James, before he vomited all over the floor. This was from finding a room full of limbs, heads and other body parts, but no torso.

Suddenly, they all heard a faint crying sound. Searching around, they came on a room, multiple voices crying in fear and pain.

"This is it," said William. "One, two, three!" They busted the door down and rushed in, rifles ready in case there were monsters. There were just nine scared civilians.

"What more do you want from us?" said a short old man. "Putting us up as a bargaining chip not enough for you? You monsters deserve to die!"

"Shut up old man. We're here to help." William turned to face the others. "The US Marine Corps is outside right now evacuating the camp. We were sent to get you out." He did a quick headcount to make sure there were nine. "Just follow me, and we will get through this."

On the way out, they found something that gave William an idea.

* * *

The officer on the _McCain_ was true to his word. Within a half hour, transports were offloading tanks, humvess, troops and everything else that would be needed for the final battle ahead.

For the time being, however, Grange, the SEAL teams and the Scouts focused on their next move. As it was, the camps were secure, the civilians partially secured in safe zones, and all forces quickly closing the noose around Mt. Fuji.

"Alright," said Grange, looking over a holo-map. "These forces in the Ginza report that the area is secure, just a mop up op. now. It's the same story everywhere. Obviously, the commanders can't control monsters as effectively as terrorists."

Nodding, Specter gave his input. "We can secure this area here, but-"

Suddenly, the comm. channel sprung to life. "Attention all units, we have an incoming transmission from…is this right?"

After a few seconds, they heard the same thing on every channel. "This is the RIRA in Japan. We have with us the nine civilians shown earlier on the TV. This is not a warning. This is a message to the so-called liberators of the Universe!"

Everywhere, in the UN building and Pentagon, from Beijing to London, and in the improvised command center for the joint US-JSDF command center, the announcement affected everyone who saw it.

"So, this is what it feels like to be a 'good guy'." James watched in rapt attention as William spoke out against the Liberators, telling what had happened when the change had come upon the IRA men.

"This is a warning to the Liberator's high command! If you continue to fight, we will fight back with a steeled resolve! Surrender now, or face annihilation! You fooled us into fighting for you, but no more! We, along with our new allies, will destroy you!"

The Scouts, Tuxedo Mask, Apollo, Grange and the SEALs stood silent. The Security Council chamber was dead silent. It seemed time stretched on forever, until finally, the president broke the silence.

"Prepare an assault on Mt. Fuji, now!"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- Not With A Bang, But With A Whimper

"Apollo, you have a message from POTUS."

Surprised that the president of the US would want to contact him, he picked up the line on a speaker. "This is Apollo."

"Apollo, this is the president. I've been tracking your progress since this started, and I must say, you've proven yourself to be quite a leader."

Apollo beamed at this. "Thank you sir. I'm just doing what is needed."

"As well you should be. I must also thank the Sailor Scouts." The girls almost swelled up to two times their size. "Without them, this whole situation would have been unsalvageable. You have my thanks, ladies."

General Eastwing broke into the connection. "Apollo, this is general Eastwing with the Pentagon's situation command. We have a mission that we need you to accomplish at all costs."

"Name it, sir."

"We have information from your former boss that the Liberators have at least twenty-five nuclear warheads stored inside of Mt. Fuji, set to go off in under ten hours. Unless they are disabled or destroyed, we face the real possibility of nuclear annihilation."

They all stood silent for a minute, until Grange spoke up. "General, this is marine Lt. Col. Grange. What exactly is the plan?"

"An elegantly simple one, Grange." The general sent a battle plan to the holo-map. "Using a combined assault at the base as a diversion, we plan to infiltrate a small force into the mountain, secure the warheads, and capture or eliminate the enemy command. The window is closing people. We have to act now."

"General," said Tuxedo Mask "None of us knows the layout of the base. How do you expect us to find the bombs?"

The general sighed. "That's where things get tricky."

"The RIRA. I can't believe we have to work with them!"

"What's wrong, Apollo? Aren't they the ones who rescued ou- those families?"

Apollo looked at Mars, saddened. "Sailor Mars, you have to understand, not all terrorists are created equal. However, the IRA is…complicated. Some people, particularly in America, consider them heroes. Others, mainly the British, see them as murderers. Personally, as an Irish-American, they once had a purpose, but now, they have overstayed their welcome."

Raven nodded. "We were in Northern Ireland, training with the Irish on urban combat when they shot up a police station. We got there just in time to see the place explode. The total death toll was 68 people. It was…sad."

They all considered this. If it saddened Raven, it couldn't be good.

* * *

"God all mighty, sir, we have to team up with Navy SEALs!" From the look of things, it seemed like William would explode.

"Its necessary and you both know it." Usually, Patrick had final say. Today, however, was the biggest unusual occasion in the history of the world.

"Sir, its not that we don't want to pay them back," said James "Its just the thought of teaming up with a SEAL team is kind of…_unnerving._"

"Well, you'd better get those thoughts out off your head. We meet them at the base of the mountain in an hour." The pair and everyone nearby seemed to raise the local temperature three degrees.

* * *

"Well, mister president, out of all the things I've seen, this has to be the worst." The pair was going over the live feed coming from the battle. As it was, the enemy was now losing badly, and quickly falling back to their mountain hideout. The losses to the UN side, however, were rising rapidly. Even worse, the media had picked up Cooper's little story and ran, so unless they could pull out a victory, the world would turn on the mission.

"Mr. President, general, our team and the RIRA are about to rendezvous."

Nodding at the tech. sergeant, both men went to a station where the meeting was being recorded.

* * *

"So, where are they?" Scanning every possible object, X-Ray couldn't see anything weird, but the morning was still young.

"What's the plan when we met these men, Apollo?" said Mercury, who was currently going over every available file on the IRA ever recorded.

"First, we don't make any sudden movements. Then, we start talking about what they really have in mind to do when we get down in that volcano."

Specter nodded in agreement. "The dream of every terrorist group is to gain access to a nuclear device. If this is really a ruse, its better to find out now than when we're inside of an active volcano."

"There's just one problem with that theory," said a heavily accented voice. "We tend to honor an agreement, no matter who it's made with."

Training their weapons on the bush, they were caught by surprise when each of them had a rifle barrel at the back of their necks. Steeping out of the bushes in front of them were three men, one noticeably older than the other two. "You see, we aren't in the interest of killing you. Right now, we just want to get as far away from here as bloody humanly possible."

Tuxedo Mask was the first to speak. "You attacked our country! You probably killed hundreds, and you expect to just walk off with a slap on the wrist?"

"Yes, they do." They all turned to face the SEAL leader. Specters face was a portrait of sorrow. "They have something we need; information. They can choose not to tell us, and even if we find those nukes…"

Patrick nodded in agreement. "That's right. We know how to get inside the mountain, where the bombs are, and who the leader is. What the real problem is right now is trust."

He slowly paced around his captives, taking in each one. "Well, now, what are good catholic girls like you doing in a place like this?" The RIRA men chuckled, but remained deadly serious. "And you, Tuxedo Mask? My God man, you look like you belong in a restaurant." Finally, he turned his focus on Apollo. "And you…" He stopped. "Actually, they never brought you up in the briefing. Hell, you and the SEALs are the only ones here who look like they belong."

Finally, Raven spoke. "Listen, Paddy, I don't know what the hell you've been talking about, but I think we have bigger things to worry about. Either you take us to the mountain when we say, or you can kiss your Irish ass goodbye."

Just then, James burst out. "Hey, we've seen him before!" he yelled, pointing at Apollo.

William looked closer and noticed the eyes. The Arab from yesterday looked eerily similar. "Hey, we have seen this one! He attacked the tower!"

The next few seconds were hazy for all of them, but Apollo clearly remembered being tied and bound. When he regained consciousness, he wished he hadn't.

* * *

Meanwhile, the assault on the mountain had been planned and decided. Using a mix of tactical air strikes, helicopter insertion and ground assault, the commanders all agreed the focus was to provide a distraction for their forces inside, nothing more. They even made sure their men knew the significance of what would happen if they failed.

* * *

Back in the situation room, Young and Eastwing sat fixed in front of a bank of feeds coming from the mountain. The enemy there was admittedly smarter, to the point where they were using firearms and other weapons. It was akin to a battle between bees and wasps. The big difference was that the bees had an inexhaustible supply and control of the air.

"It all comes down to this, doesn't it, general."

"Yes, mister president."

Young sat silent for a minute, then "If they make a movie out of this, I hope its made by Edward Zwick. After "Last Samurai", Michael Bay just doesn't do it for me."

Head down, the general replied "Affirmative, sir."

* * *

The battle raged on the holy mountain. Everywhere men cried out in pain. The whooping of helicopter blades and the roars of the monsters in front of them drowned out the screams of the dying. Even the combined might of five armies was not enough to make a dent.

Checking his watch, Apollo found that he had two hours left until the bombs destroyed everything. Looking around, he saw that he was inside some sort of prison with the others, all disarmed. "Well, shit." Getting up, he tried to touch the bars, but an electric shock forced him back. "What the hell?" Turning around, he decided to wake the others.

"So, we have no communication, no weapons, and are inside what we can assume to be the enemy base. What now?" Rabbit didn't expect an answer, and nobody gave one.

Just then, a meow came from the other end of the chamber. Turning, they all saw a fleck of white and two of black on the gray floor.

"Artemis!" Venus rushed over and, gently, scooped the cat into her arms. He was hurt, but he was alive.

"Sailor…Venus?" She nodded. "Did they…capture…you?" She nodded again, tearing up, while Mars comforted her ravens. "I guess…we all had…one…real bad week." He then noticed the looks of the SEALs. "Oh, forget it. Yes, I can talk, no this isn't because of drugs, and no, this isn't a bald spot."

The SEAL teams stood rooted to the ground until they heard a door open and saw Patrick, William and James walk in.

Jupiter rushed to the bars. "You bastards! We weren't going to hurt you! I swear to God, when I get out of these cells, I will rip you limb from limb!"

Patrick simply stared at them, then, without a word, unlocked the cell and motioned for them to follow him. Not waiting, Apollo got up and followed.

"No Apollo! It's a trap!" Mercury was almost crying again.

"Why would they set a trap, Sailor Mercury? If they wanted to kill us, they wouldn't have waited five hours." In a motion booking no further conversation, he left the cell into what seemed to be a hallway made of solid rock.

"What do we do, sir?"

Specter looked each SEAL in the eye, then said "We follow them."

* * *

"Your plans have failed!" Queen Beryl practically broke the arm off her throne, forcing her to stand. "Now, I must punish you." She pointed at Nephrite. "You must destroy Sailor Earth." He looked at her, stunned for a minute, until she explained. "What, you don't recognize her? Its your love, Molly Baker!"

Looking like he had just eaten a poisonous frog, he bowed and teleported to where he knew they would go.

"Zoisite, you must destroy both of them, in the event of Nephrites failure."

Nodding nervously, the younger general bowed and teleported away as well.

"Now, Kunzite, for your task. You must protect the weapons we have secured. Make sure they accomplish what they were meant to do, or it will mean you head."

Without batting an eye, Kunzite left the chamber.

"I will deal with the remaining Sailor Scouts." Beryl's lips curled into a smile. The knid of smile that proves a being has gone mad.

* * *

"So, you want to tell us why you captured us, exactly?"

Patrick didn't stop running, even in the face of Mars' question. "We had to put on a show. If they saw us help you, they wouldn't have believed it. We had to bring you in as though you were captured, otherwise we wouldn't have gotten in!" He made a sharp right, leading them to a weapons locker. "Grab what you need. We are about to blow the scene."

Following a plan they had worked out earlier, the Scouts and Tuxedo Mask would handle Queen Beryl. Apollo, the SEALs, and the RIRA would handle the bombs. And that is how, armed with an M16, Apollo, twelve Navy SEALs and another dozen RIRA men were racing straight into a trap. There was one issue that Apollo had to take care of, though.

"Princess, I have something to give you." Rooting around in his pocket, Apollo came up with his pocketknife.

Oh! But, general-"

"No, no argument. I want you to keep it. Something to remember me by if I don't come back." Slowly, tears started coming from his eyes, and the eyes of all the Scouts. "Just remember whoI was, and this," he said as he ran off "Courage, is being scared to death…but saddling up anyway. Beat them, Sailor Scouts! End it forever!"

* * *

Coming into an open area, the Scouts met an unwelcome surprise. Maxwell Stanton. Nephrite. The "drainer".

"Sailor Scouts! Your time has come! You, Sailor Earth, have earned a place in history, as the shortest Sailor Scout to live on Earth."

Whatever Mars was going to say, Earth beat her to it. "Go! I'll handle him."

Without another word, the six raced into Beryl's chambers to end the madness for good.

"Dark Energy Beam!" While Apollo and the RIRA fired on Kunzite, the SEALs tried to disarm the bombs. However, none had been trained to handle a nuclear warhead.

"General Apollo! You dishonor yourself! You fight like a mere human, instead of like a proud general!"

"Sorry, Kunzite, I must have left my honor in my other pants!" Quickly, Apollo fired off a quick burst and slid back to cover. Turning to Patrick, he laid out the facts. "We can't fight him like this, I'm the only one who can beat him!"

"Are you mad! The mans a bloody sorcerer! You won't last a minute!"

"You've forgotten one thing, my friend," he said, pulling a sword out of thin air. "I'm not like other guys." He became deadly serious. "Help the SEALs position the bombs near that crevice there!" Screaming like mad he announced "I'll take care of Kunzite!"

Reacting almost to late, Kunzite suffered a slash to the face, but still managed to counter most of the blow. "So, Apollo, you remember. A shame you threw your career accepting a position in the guard!"

After a few quick parries and jabs, Apollo announced "You were the shamed one, Kunzite! If you had only controlled yourself, you could have led! But you couldn't, could you?" The almost mocking tone made Kunzite strike out wildly.

* * *

"Why Molly? Why hide you true identity!" Nephrite made a stab for Earth, but she quickly dodged and unleashed an earthquake.

"I didn't know! And you! Why did you do this? I thought I taught you how to love!" This caught him off guard, and she rushed him. But instead of destroying him, she embrtaced him "I loved you, Nephrite." The tears were streaming down her face, and soon mixed with his.

"Molly."

* * *

"Queen Beryl! Your evil is at an end! In the name of the Moon, I will right wrongs and triumph over evil, and that means you!"

"Ha! Such pretty talk means nothing without action, Sailor Moon! And without you feline friends to save you, I shall finally triumph!" Making a few quick gestures, Beryl unleashed a wave of energy, scrambling the Scouts and Tuxedo Mask long enough for her to mask the whole room in a fog. "We shall finally see how great the Sailor Scouts truly are!"

"Come on, be careful with that!" Tempted to shot the Irishman for being such an idiot, Raven reminded himself that there were more important matters at hand.

"Why did he wants us to move them to the ledge? Its not like that will help defuse them!"

"Because, Gaunt, we aren't going to defuse them!"

They all stopped at Specters comment. "We aren't going to defuse them, because he is going to destroy them." He pointed over the ledge, to the distant magma. "Does anyone here have any explosives?"

"Well Nephrite, I must admit, I am somewhat touched. Not only have you confessed your true feelings, but you also admit that you are no longer a general!"

Nephrite turned to face Zoisite. "At least I know in my heart that I will do the right thing for once."

"How quaint. But now you must die-"

"Earth Cyclone Blast!" Zoisite was thrown back by the incredible power of the wave, and didn't have a chance to scream when Nephrite skewered her.

"N-n-no, you can't…"

"Hurry Sailor Earth, we have to help the others!"

* * *

"Well Kunzite, I must say, you haven't lost you touch! You're still as sharp as ever!" Apollo quickly parried then jumped back in order to avoid a one-two combo.

"The same is true for you, Apollo! Though I must say, it is a major disappointment to know that you've lead so many others to their deaths!"

"Think again, failure." Looking towards the back of the chamber, Kunzite was just in time to see Patrick and Specter wave goodbye before sealing that chamber for eternity. Livid, Kunzite attacked Apollo with a renewed rage. "I deserved your position!"

"For what, Kunzite? You were always losing control, always getting into trouble! If I hadn't stepped in so many times, you wouldn't be here now!"

"I don't care anymore! Once those bombs go off, you'll be right in hell with me!"

Unknown to Kunzite, a small, strategically placed block of C4 was slowly ticking down to zero.

"Come now, sailor scouts, is that the best you can do?" Beryl laughed mercilessly, as the six figures in front of her writhed in agony, though the newly transformed Moon Princess was still upright, albeit shakily.

"Earth Wind Blast!" Beryl was caught of guard by this, and she would never recover. "Silver Moon Crystal Power!"

Screaming with rage until the very end, the once powerful Queen Beryl was reduced to sub-atomic particles, never to reform again.

"Sailor Earth, you did it!"

"Thank you, Princess Serenity." Sailor Earth bowed, along with Nephrite.

"So, have you regained your memories?"

"Yes, Prince Darien. And I will face up for my crimes, even if it means being taken from my love." He grasped Earth's hand, and immediately all knew that at least one general had come back.

Suddenly, a large piece of rock came crashing down. "Princess Serenity! We have to go, now!"

"But what about Apollo!"

"He died so you could live!" said Specters voice. He was running from another opening in the rock, along with his team. "Hurry, we have a helicopter waiting above! Get on-board, now!"

Without another word, the Sailor Scouts, Tuxedo Mask and Nephrite left behind one of the greatest warriors of all time.

* * *

"Its over, Kunzite! Beryl is dead! If you surrender now, maybe we can be lenient!"

"We both know that it won't happen, Apollo! I will die, but at least the world will come with me!"

Just then, as the last word left his mouth, the C4 went off, collapsing the entire outcropping, dropping Kunzite, the bombs and Apollo into the depths of the earth.

* * *

Landing at an impromptu field HQ, Mercury, Mars, Venus and Jupiter rushed to the radio, desperately trying to contact Apollo.

"This is Apollo. Is that the Sailor Scouts I'm hearing?"

"Yes, it is." Mercury, like the others, was crying.

"Hey, ladies, don't worry. Kunzites dead. The bombs are destroyed. I've accomplished my mission, that's all that matters."

"You…you did great Apollo," said Jupiter.

"Yeah, you really did a lot of good." Mars was head down, tears streaming.

"Apollo," said Venus "Who did you like the most?"

Silence, then "I could never decide. You were all so beautiful."

Just before the transmission cut off, he said his last words. "You're all…still beautiful."

And General Apollo, formerly Poltergeist 1, formerly Robert Jones, plummeted into the depths of Mt. Fuji, never to be seen again.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- All's Well That Ends Well

The ceremony was packed. After checking on all their families, the scouts slipped into their uniforms and observed the ceremony. Playing over the loudspeakers, "Don't Let Me Die Still Wandering". The statue showed Apollo as he was just before he died. Full of life, brave, and willing to do anything to protect the ones he loved.

The girls wept. Not just for Apollo, but for all the people that had lost their lives. So many had died for nothing.

"And so, we dedicate this monument, not only to the man known as Poltergeist, but to all those who gave their lives in the defense of this nation." After the subdued applause, the president, along with general Eastwing, Alpha, Bravo, and Charlie teams, and Patrick, William, and James, saluted the statue of the man who died saving the world.

"Courage is being scared to death, but saddling up anyway." Each word came slowly to Sailor Moon, gently cradling the pocketknife that belonged to him.

"He was a great man," said Mercury.

"One in a million," said Jupiter.

"He was so brave," said Mars.

"We'll never see another like him," said Earth.

"Wherever he is, I hope he's happy," said Venus.

"We will always remember him," said Moon.

With those parting words, the Sailor Scouts went on, to face new challenges, new villains, new adventures, always remembering those immortal words.

"Courage is being scared to death, but saddling up anyway."


	12. Epilog

Epilog

Well, my complete Sailor Moon fanfic. Like it says in the beginning, review, please. I worked hard don this, and I want to know its appreciated.

This is the Flyboy, signing off.


End file.
